


After War

by hawksilverforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksilverforever/pseuds/hawksilverforever
Summary: Loki arrives in Valhalla excited to see Frigga, the mother who loved him his whole life, Odin, the father he just got accepted by, and his wife who went missing after the Bifrost was destroyed to keep the nine realms safe. He is greeted by his mother and is told some devastating news, his wife never died but was instead enslaved by Thanos. She helped him torture Loki before the Battle of New York, to save her own life, and was banished to Earth afterwards when Loki was unable to return the Scepter or the Tesseract to Thanos. After wiping out half the universe, Thanos calls upon her again to steal Stormbreaker from Thor. She agrees only to come face to face with Nebula and her allegiance to Thanos is exposed, which allows her to, in some way, come face to face with Loki once again.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Everett Ross/Original Female Character(s), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this right after I saw Infinity War, and I just finished it today. So y'know only took me a couple of years to write it.

"If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that area," Loki says.

"Well, if you consider failure experience,"  Thanos replies.

"I consider experience, experience. Oh, mighty  Thanos , I, Loki, Prince of  Asgard ," Loki says, looking over to his brother trapped in the shrapnel of their ship, " Odinson . The Rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity."

Loki lunges at  Thanos with the blade he has just conjured, being stopped by the power of the Infinity Stones in the gauntlet.

"Undying? You should really choose your words more wisely,"  Thanos says, as he picks up Loki by his throat.

"You...will....never...be...a god," Loki staggers out through the pain of his throat being crushed.

"No resurrection this time,"  Thanos says after dropping Loki's limp body on the ground in front of Thor.

Loki wakes up in a large open space, blinded by a bright light. Slowly, he starts to sit up when he is stopped by a pair of hands, lowering him back onto the bed.

"Loki, dear, you must rest," Frigga says, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Mother," Loki asks, taken aback by the woman sitting at his bedside, "where am I?"

"Valhalla, my dear sweet boy," she says, looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"It's real then," he says, "I never thought I'd be here."

"I know, you did trick us many times," Frigga says, laughing while tears well up in her eyes.

"Where is Aria? Why is she not here," Loki asks, looking around the  space.

"My son," Frigga says, as Odin joins her at her side, "she isn't here. In Valhalla. We're unsure of where she is."

"I was told she died," Loki says, fear in his eyes.

"She was the Goddess of Mischief, like you are the God," Odin says, "she was heartbroken after you fell when Thor returned to  Asgard ."

"I need to see her," Loki says, sitting up this time ignoring the protests from his parents.

"I know, my son," Odin says, "we'll help you look for her in the realms."


	2. Chapter 2

Aria grimaces at the sun shining in through her bedroom window, whining softly. Sighing, she rolls over and curls up next to the man fast asleep in her bed, she nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck so she is in complete darkness again.

"How are you still asleep," she mumbles against his shoulder.

"I've been awake for hours," he replies, chuckling, "but didn't want to disturb you so I stayed in bed. I hate how my body doesn't adjust to vacation."

"It's not really a vacation if we're forced to take it," she replies.

*ring* *ring*

Aria grabs his phone from the nightstand looking at the caller ID.

"We're on vacation, why is work calling you," she asks, handing him the phone, "answer it. They wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important."

"Ross," he says as soon as he picks up the phone, "Yes I'm still here. Yes, so is Aria. I'm sure of it because she is here in my arms. Why, what's going on sir?"

He hangs up the phone, just staring at the black screen, not moving or saying anything. It's not until he's being shaken by Aria that he looks at her.

"Everett," she says, searching his eyes for what has scared him, "what happened?"

"Half our team just turned to," he says, growing more scared by each word, "to dust. There are reports of people randomly turning to dust everywhere."

"How is this possible," she asks sitting up right , staring straight ahead , knowing the true answer to that question. 

"You're the one from a different planet," he says sitting up next to her, "shouldn't I be the one asking you  th -"

Everett is cut off and collapses back into the bed unconscious. Aria panics and quickly checks to see if he's still breathing.

"A human. Really," this voice asks, carrying all over the room.

"You are so judgmental," Aria snips, "I'm not going to help you torture him. I can't do that, not again."

"That's not why I'm here," he says, "I need you to get something for me. From your Brother-In-Law. He has this weapon,  Stormbreaker , it's the only thing that truly can stop me when wielded by the right hero ."

"I'm not helping," she says.

"You do remember that I saved you from death," he says, his voice coming from one spot in the room.

He steps into clear view of Aria, her eyes growing with fear, he swipes his hand up lifting her from the bed. With his other hand he starts to pull the mechanism that’s keeping her alive from her chest. Aria screams out in agonizing pain, the volume and pitch so sickening it sounded like bloody murder.

_ "Loki, we found her," Frigga calls out, "she's in Midgard, and she appears to be in danger." _

_ Loki looks down into the realm, seeing Aria in the middle of being torture. _

_ "I only know one person that can cause that much pain," he says, the sadness evident in his voice, " _ _ Thanos _ _. He's doing this to her." _

_ "Why," Frigga asks. _

_ "He needs something, and Aria is the only one that can get it for him clearly," Loki says, "I wish I could be there to help you, my love." _

"So, my dear sweet Aria,"  Thanos says, over the screams, "will you help me or shall your human boyfriend find you dead in the bed next to him, with a gaping hole in your chest?"

"I....will....get....it .... for ...you," Aria pushes out, through the pain.

Smiling,  Thanos stops the torture and disappears. Aria is dropped back on the bed with such force that Everett is thrown from the bed and lands on the floor; the force of hitting the floor breaks him out of whatever trance  Thanos put him in. Once he gathers his  bearings , he notices that Aria is sweating and crying sitting in the middle of the bed tangled up in the sheet.

"Aria, is everything okay," he asks, crawling up on the bed next to her, lighting placing one hand on her shoulder.

Aria jumps away from him, panic in her eyes. She slowly stands from the bed and walks into their shared closet. When she comes out of the closet, she is fully dressed with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"I have to leave," she says, "I need some space."

"Aria, what the hell is going on," he asks.

"I just have to go," she replies, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Answer me," he yells, "something happened and I have a right to know what it is. This isn't you, Aria."

"But this is me," she screams back, "I have a dark backstory. Some troubles from my past are back and I have to handle them on my own. You can't get involved, last time I worked with this person, my husband was torture by me and nearly died."

"I've dealt with a lot worse than helping torture someone," he replies, stepping closer to Aria, "let me help you with this."

"You don't understand," she says, "because of me, because of my troubled past, all of this, the Battle of New York,  Sokovia , people turning to dust, everything, is my fault. And I can't bring you into this."


	3. Chapter 3

Aria climbs out of the driver seat of her car, blinking up at the large white base standing in front of her. She climbs the steps to the door, sliding off her sunglasses, and pulls open the glass door stepping inside. 

Chaos. That's how she would describe the scene unfolding in front of her. She sidesteps a robot whizzing past her. Looking around she spots the familiar red hair she's looking for, crossing the room she stands next to the woman waiting for her to stop talking to the suited man.

"Aria," Pepper says, shocked to see her standing there.

"Pepper, I just thought I'd come help," she replies, "you and Happy seem overwhelmed with everything."

"Well considering the fact that I last saw Tony stepping through a portal," she says, "last spoke to him when he called me and said he was on the ship, and now people are turning to dust everywhere and no one can get in touch with any of the Avengers."

"That is a lot," she replies, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "what can I do to help?"

"Keep trying  Rhodey and Bruce," she says, handing over an earpiece, "they're both in suits designed by Tony, use this."

Aria nods and walks to a secluded area of the base to gain some silence. She puts the earpiece in and starts trying to contact  Rhodey and Bruce, waiting for one of them to respond. After what seems like an eternity, Bruce's familiar voice comes in over the earpiece.

"This is a secure line," Bruce says in a precise tone, "who are you and how did you get on this line."

"My name is Aria, I'm a friend of Pepper Potts," Aria replies walking through the base to find Pepper again, "I was asked to keep trying this line. She wants to know who is still active from the Avengers."

Aria hands over the earpiece to Pepper so she can get a confirmation of who is still active. Tears well up in her eyes as she listens to Bruce.

"Bruce, where is Tony," Pepper asks, "was he there with you?"

Pepper takes the earpiece out looking around lost, trying to grasp everything she just heard.

"Pepper, do you want to go lay down," Aria asks careful not to freak her out.

"They're on their way back to the base," Pepper says looking over at Aria, "Tony isn't with them. Bruce has no idea where he is."

"Who's all active and coming to the base," Aria asks, "so I know how many rooms to prepare while you rest."

"He said that  Rhodey , Thor, Natasha, Steve, and somebody named Rocket, will be coming back to the base with him," Pepper replies, "there were three other people that fought alongside them but  the one that survived ha s to stay in Wakanda and help keep the order since  T'Challa didn't survive."

Aria nods . She walks through the base with Pepper as she lists off things that have to be done in preparation for their return.

"Steve doesn't need to know that Tony is missing," Pepper says as they finally reach her room, "Tony didn’t know that I knew he kept in touch with Steve, I mean when he told him he loved him after  Sokovia I knew there was nothing that could keep them apart. He just has to put on a face for the government, that he can't stand Steve, so he can protect him."

"Of course," Aria says, "I know how to keep a secret or two."


	4. Chapter 4

Aria stands at the edge of the landing space and watches at the jet lowers to the ground. The engines turn off and she slowly makes her way to the back door as it slowly opens revealing a beat up, worn out group of Avengers. 

"Welcome home," Aria says, as they walk off the jet.

"Aria, I'm guessing," Bruce says as the team makes their way into the base.

Before Aria can reply she is lifted into the air and spun around in a giant hug. Once her feet are firmly planted on the  ground , she's able to see who it was.

"Thor," she says smiling up at him, "you cut your hair and your eye is different."

"Thank you," he replies, "you're the only one to notice the eye. How are you alive,  Heimdall lost sight of you?"

"It's complicated," she replies.

"Well, we can talk about this all inside," he says, resting his arm across her shoulder.

"What's this," she asks pointing to the axe.

" Stormbreaker ," he replies, "the  Thanos killing weapon."

"It would be," Steve says, "if the dumbass aimed for his head."

"Wait, you have a weapon that can kill  Thanos and you didn't go straight for the head," Aria jumps in, "all that training and you're still the big softy that I met in school."

"There was a lot of adrenaline coursing through me," Thor says, "I missed. I'm sorry."

"If you went for the head,  Groot would still be here," Rocket snips at Thor, "and Sam, and Bucky, and  T'Challa , and Wanda. We'd still have everyone with us."

"Speaking of everyone," Steve jumps in, "where's Tony?"

"Last I saw him he was flying after the ship," Bruce says.

" Happy said he was busy fixing some suit ," Aria replies.

"So, he made it through the snap," Steve asks looking like an eager puppy.

Before she can reply, Aria is kicked across the room and flies into a glass coffee table causing it to break. She lifts herself onto her hands and knees, lifting a hand she wipes her nose on the back of it and looks over her shoulder.

"Nebula," Aria says, spitting out some blood, "always a pleasure seeing you."

"Can't say the same about you," she replies.

"I still see you go for the easy win," Aria snips as she stands up, turning to face Nebula, "attacking someone when their back is turned on you. Can't win in a fair fight. No wonder  Gamora is the  favourite daughter."

As soon as the words leave Aria's mouth, Nebula charges at her filled with rage. Aria jumps out of the way, tripping Nebula as she passes. Aria turns and catches the punch Nebula threw at her just in time, pushing her arm away as she swings her right leg up to collide with Nebula's face. Nebula regains her footing and charges again at Aria, this time running through a holographic version of her. Aria reappears in her traditional fighting garment from Asgard, she retrieves one of the daggers holstered on her thigh and is about to  launch it at Nebula but is picked up by Thor a pulled away from the fight. Nebula is also being held and pulled away by Tony and Steve.

"What the hell is going on here," Pepper yells looking at the mess and the two women being held back.

"She's a daughter of  Thanos ," Aria yells.

"She's an ally of  Thanos ," Nebula yells.

"I am not," Aria snaps, fighting against Thor's hold.

"Really, then why were you helping him torture Loki before he gave him the  Sceptor and the  Chitauri ," Nebula retorts.

Thor lets go of Aria, dropping her on the  ground, and stumbles a few steps back, the hurt growing in his eyes.

"Thor," Aria asks, standing on her feet, "you're really going to believe her?"

"You went missing after the Bifrost was destroyed," Thor says, "when I spoke with Loki  after we returned home after New York. He told me he saw you while he was being tortured, he said it was so real that he could have sworn it was you in person."

"I ended up on this weird planet," Aria  lie s.

"Don't lie to me," Thor yells, "I know when you lie, you're much like my brother."

"Thor, please," Aria pleads, tears forming in her eyes, "you don't understand.

"He saved my life," Aria defends fully crying now, "he kept threatening to take it away, to kill me, if I didn't help. He promised me that when this was over, when Loki took over Earth, we 'd be together me and him. But when Loki lost, and the  Chitauri were defeated, he banished me here and told me that I was useless."

"Are you still an ally of his? Are you still working with him," Thor asks, not looking over at  Aria. She doesn't answer right away, causing Thor to look over at her and yell his questions again. Aria jumps at the volume his voice reached.

"Yes," she whispers out, Thor overthrows a couch in anger.

"But he was going to kill me," she continues, her voice reaching a normal volume, "he was going to kill me and leave me in my bed for my boyfriend to find me with a gaping hole in my chest. Thor, please, I was scared and being tortured."

"Like Loki was when you helped  Thanos ," Thor quipped.

"It's different," she says, taking his hand in hers, "I knew Loki was strong enough to handle it, I knew he'd make it out okay. Everett is just a mortal, he wouldn't understand."

"You gave up on him," Thor says quietly, so only she can hear, "you didn't fight for him. You didn't deserve him. And now, because of what you did, because you didn't stay in  Asgard like you were ordered to do after the Bifrost, he is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Aria paces the cell she has been locked away in, her cheeks still damp from all her tears. As she paces , she grows more and more angry, at Thor, at  Thanos , and at herself. Falling to her knees, she cries out in anguish cupping her head in her hands. Slowly, she lifts her head from her hands staring at them.

"I can go back," she says out loud, "I can make it right. Hopefully."

"That is dangerous magic," a voice says in the cell, "if you succeed then whatever you changed will become the new reality, if you manage to  alter the Battle of New York,  alter the battle in Sokovia , and keep the Infinity Stones away from  Thanos , then whoever died for those events will be alive. But if you fail, if you do not  change all three of these events you must know that your life will be lost, you will not come back here, you will die and join those who have died already in Valhalla."

"I know," Aria replies, "but it is a risk I'm willing to take, to try and make things right."

Aria walks over to the bed in the cell. She sits on the edge of the bed, taking a calming breath, she closes her eyes and mumbles the spell she was told never to use. Once the last word is uttered, Aria's limp body falls back on the bed.

"Aria, my dear, wake up," a woman's voice says, "they found him. Odin is sending Thor to collect him. I think it'd be best if you joined him."

Aria's eyes open and she sees the familiar surroundings of her shared room in the palace. She sits up with a start and looks over at the woman hovering over her. 

"Frigga," Aria breathes out.

"Yes, my dear," she replies, confused at Aria's reaction, "did you hear what I said?"

"Yes," Aria says climbing out of the bed, "I'll be dressed at once. Then I must have an audience with the All Father before Thor is sent to bring Loki home."

"Of course," Frigga says, smiling at Aria as she leaves the room.

"It worked," she whispers as she pulls on her traditional fighting garment, "I have a second chance."

Aria walks into the throne room to see Odin and Thor standing there listen to Frigga explain how she needs to talk to them. 

"I wish to join Thor in retrieving Loki," Aria states once they notice her presences.

"I will not allow that," Odin replies, "you, by default, are second in line for the throne. Should something happen to Thor in his attempts to bring Loki back home you will be next in line."

"And with all due respect," Aria retorts, "Loki will not listen to him. So, it makes the most sense sending me alone, but since I know that is something you would not do, send me with Thor."

"I told you why you cannot go," Odin says, "so let it be."

"All Father," Aria booms, at an impressive volume, "I demand that you let me join Thor in his journey to bring Loki, your son and my husband, back home. I know that if this was you that needed to be retrieve that Frigga would not sit back and let Thor or anyone go after you without her. So, since I am, as you so eloquently put it, second in line for the throne behind Thor, do I not deserve the same respect as our Queen?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What's the matter," Steve asks Loki, "scared of a little lightening?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki replies, looking up at the top of the ship.

Natasha tries her best to control the  Quinjet in the rough weather when something lands on the roof, jostling everyone inside. Tony reaches over for his helmet and puts it on, while it  tightens , he walks over and opens the back hatch.

"What are you doing," Steve yells over the volume of the air whistling into the compartment.

Thor and Aria jump down onto the hatch looking into the ship, receiving a scared and happy look from Loki, respectfully. Thor angrily hits Tony back into the ship into Steve and walks over to Loki, lifting him out of his seat up the collar of his  armour .

"Thor," Aria yells as he walks past her and flies out of the ship, "Thor!"

"And now there's that guy," Tony says as he stands.

"Another  Asgardian ," Natasha asks from the front of the ship.

"That guy's a friendly," Steve asks.

"Doesn't matter," Tony says, looking back at Steve, "if he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark," Steve tries to reason, "we need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan. Attack," Tony says as he flies out of the ship.

Steve look over at Aria and then over at a parachute, he runs over to the parachute and slips it on.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha calls back to Steve.

"I don't see how I can," he replies as he buckles the parachute to him.

"These guys come from legends," Natasha snaps back, "they're basically Gods."

"There's only one God, Ma'am," Steve replies as he picks up his shield, "and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Steve turns and walks to the back of the  Quinjet jumping out following Thor, Loki, and Tony. Aria looks over at the control panel next to the hatch and closes the door, she turns and walks to the front of the  Quinjet .

"I'm sorry about them," Aria says, "Thor and Loki, there's a lot of tension between them. It's best to let them fight it out on their own but the man in the metal suit does have a point."

"Who are you," Natasha asks  judgingly .

"Aria  Tyrdotr ," she replies, "I'm an ally, or as the man in the blue jumpsuit put it, a friendly. I'm only here to help find the Tesseract, free the men under Loki's control, and bring him home. Sorry about the harsh welcome, Dark Magic is kind of tricky to control."

"If you're a friendly," she asks, "where were you in New Mexico?"

"I was sick," she replies, "I was with  child but lost it after Thor was banished. I wish I could have help but I was locked away with our healers."

"Well, we're going to have to swing back and pick all of them up so why don't you take a load off," Natasha says after a beat, "It's going to be a long night."


	7. Chapter 7

Aria, Natasha, and Steve sit around the conference like glass table, with Thor and another man standing close by, as they watch Director Fury and Loki over camera surveillance.

"It's an impressive cage," Loki says, as he walks away from the glass, "not built I think for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury says in a no-nonsense tone.

"Oh , I've heard," Loki replies, looking over at the camera, "a mindless beast-"

Natasha looks up over at the other man who looks back at her with an exhausted expression.

"Makes play he's still a man," Loki continues, "how desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I," Fury replies, "you threatened my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace but you kill  'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

" Ouuu , it burns you to have come so close," Loki taunts, "to have the Tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury smirks back at Loki and turns to leave.

"Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something," Fury says as he walks out of the room.

The screen we're all watching on disappears, Aria looks over at Thor the sorrow clear in their eyes.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he," the other man asks after a beat.

"Loki's  gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play," Steve asks.

"He has an army called the  Chitauri . They're not of  Asgard or any world known," Thor replies, coming too, "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An Army? From outer space," Steve asks, sarcastically.

"So , he's building another portal," the other man jumps in, "that's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig," Thor asks.

"He's an astrophysicist," the other man replies.

"He's a friend," Thor says in return.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Natasha says, looking downtrodden, "along with one of ours."

"I  wanna know why Loki let us take him," Steve jumps in, "he's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," the other man says, playing with his glasses in his hands, "that guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Aria snips as she stands up and walks away from the table, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of  Asgard , my husband."

“And he is my brother,” Thor adds.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha replies.

"He is adopted," Thor replies.

"I think it's about the mechanics," the other man says, quickly changing the subject, "Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony says as he walks in with Agent Coulson, he turns to him and continues their conversation, "So I'm just saying pick a weekend and I'll fly you to Portland. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD."

He walks further into the room and notices Thor standing there.

"No hard feels, Point Break. You've got a mean swing," Tony says, tapping Thor on the bicep, then continues on about the Iridium, "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Tony walks up to the main controls and looks around at the crew.

"Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sail," he orders mindlessly to the crew, point to one member specifically, "that man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

He looks at the two sets of screens in front of him, covering his left eye, "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns," Agent Hill replies, already tired of Tony's nonsense.

"Sounds exhausting," Tony replies turning and walking back to the conference table, "the rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics," Maria asks  judgingly .

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers," Tony asks, looking around exasperated, "am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source," Steve asks.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," the other man replies.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tony adds on.

"Well, if he could do that," the other man hypoth e sizes, "he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Tony quips.

"Is that what just happened," Steve asks, looking around confused.

Tony and the other man shake hands, admiration in their eyes for the other.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalle l ," Tony gushes, "and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks," Banner replies, looking away from Tony.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube," Fury says as he walks in, "I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his," Steve says, "it may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube," Fury says, "and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys," Thor asks, "I do not understand."

"I do," Steve says, looking proud of himself, earning an eye roll from Tony, "I understood that reference."

"What about your tower," Aria asks, coming out of a trance, "Mr. Stark?"

"What," Tony asks, taken aback by Aria's question.

"Isn’t your new tower powered by a reactor," Aria asks, stepping away from the railing she was leaning on.

"How do you know that," Tony asks, "you've been on Earth for what? Two seconds."

"I'm a Sorceress," Aria replies, "I have the same powers as Loki, but also have some unique to being a woman, such as teleportation and being able to tell the future. And I can tell you that, while I don't  know where it is in this moment but, if I go ask Loki to confirm this, the Tesseract will open the second portal using power from your god-awful looking tower."

"No  offence ," Tony snips, "but I'm not going to take your word, or his for that matter."

"Loki cannot lie to Aria," Thor jumps in, "nor can she to him. It is tradition al in first marriages in Asgardian culture, that is why most Asgardians marry twice."

"Then why hasn't she talked to him yet," Natasha questions.

"Because someone had a hissy fit and took him out of the jet before I could talk to him," Aria replies shooting Thor an accusing look, "and then Director Fury thought that the scare tactic would work on him."

"Well, go on then," Steve says, "get some answers."


	8. Chapter 8

"I do not wish to speak to you Thor," Loki says, his back turned away from the cracking sound assuming Aria brought Thor to see him.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not Thor," Aria replies walking closer to the cage.

"Aria," Loki whispers turning to face her, "I wondered when they were going to send you in here. Here to get the truth I suppose."

"I'm here to see you," Aria replies, "I'm here to figure out who you've become. I don't give two shits about your plan, I've told them that the second portal is going to open on Stark's tower, I just want to know why you let go."

"I see," Loki says, "well you should care about my plan, because there are more pressing things in it than where the Tesseract will open, but fine. I let go because I was lied to, my whole life, I was lied to."

"About you being from Jotunheim and being  Laufey's son," Aria says not skipping a beat.

"How do you know that," Loki spits, "I dropped because I didn't want you to find out. Did Thor tell you?"

"No, your father did," Aria replies, "he took me aside an hour before our wedding and told me. He asked me to tell you when I thought the time was right. I was planning on tell you before I told you about me being pregnant but when I fell ill , I couldn't stop the healers from telling you that part."

"You knew all this time and you didn't think to tell me," Loki yells.

"I was trying to protect you," Aria replies, "I knew that it would devastate you to know the truth."

"If I had known I wouldn't have helped them into the Treasure room," Loki says, lowering his tone.

"You would have," Aria says, "I know you. You didn't have to change our prank that day though, it caused so much tension between the two of you."

"It's too late to fix that now," Loki says turning his back on Aria.

"Where is the Tesseract," Aria asks, "you can fix it if you just tell us where it is."

"I don't know where it is," Loki replies.

"Liar," Tony says from the doorway, Aria looks over at him and back at Loki. She recognizes the look in his eyes, she pushes Tony out of the doorway and slams the door shut, without leaving her spot.

"Loki," Aria says, "Loki, LOKI! Look at me!"

Loki turns away from the door Aria just closed and faces the look of anger in her eyes.

"Where is the Tesseract," she asks, with the same force she used back in  Asgard .

"I sent it away on a truck. I literally don't know where it is," Loki replies, "and you know that is the truth, you're the only one here."

"Is the second portal being opened from the top of Stark Tower," Aria continues, not easing up on force or volume.

"Yes," he replies.

"Thank you," she says lowering her volume turning and walking towards the door.

"There's more," Loki calls out after her, "Barton and a small team are going to come here and try to break me out. They're going to take out two of the engines, the first is going to be by an explosion, the second by shutting off the power to it. The explosion is supposed to cause the beast to appear. You have to use magic in some way to keep the Scepter away from them, it's the only thing that can shut down the portal."

"If they come for you what will you do," Aria asks not looking at Loki. When he doesn't reply Aria turns to face him, raising her voice she yells, "if they come for you what will you do?"

"I don't know," he replies.

"Are you going to betray Thor," Aria asks, Loki tenses at his name, "are you going to betray me?"

"I don't want to but I've given my word to someone else," he replies, "I can't betray him, if I do , he will hunt me down."

"If you betray me," Aria says, stepping right up to the glass, "I'll kill you first."

Aria disappears from the room in a loud cracking noise, just as she entered. She walks down the hallway s he appeared in to the lab that Banner and Tony are working in walking in through one of the doors, just as Steve does.

"Are you nuts," the pair says at the same time.

"Jury's still out," Tony replies.

"You know Loki cannot lie to me yet you risked everything when you walked into that room," Aria yells, not letting anyone else speak before her.

"Stark, you did that," Steve asks more annoyed now than when he walked in.

"I didn't trust the two of you alone," Tony replies.

"Well  we now know what's going to happen," Aria replies, "no help to you."

Thor and Natasha walk in, followed closely by Director Fury and Agent Coulson. 

"What's the big plan then," Tony asks, "the portal's going to open and I'm going to blast the machine. Boom, fixed, world saved."

"No," Fury says, "you're going to shut the fuck up and listen to Aria."

"Barton is planning on attacking the carrier, not sure how but we have to be ready for that," Aria says, "if he does attack here there will be an explosion that will..."

"That will release the Hulk," Banner says nodding along.

"They're coming for two things," Aria continues, "Loki and the Scepter. The Scepter is the only thing that can shut down the portal."

"Aria is going to keep it with her if Barton does manage to attack the carrier," Coulson says, "she'll play keep away using magic."

"I've already put in the order that we are not to allow any jets access to the carrier until further notice," Fury continues, "if any jet gets too  close , we shoot first and ask questions later. Thor is going to be keeping a close eye on Banner until we get to New York and shut this thing down."

"So, we aren't going to try and save Barton or Selvig," Natasha asks.

"Our priority is stopping this alien army," Fury says, "after we stop them, we will send out  a rescue opts for Barton and Selvig."

"That sounds like a stupid plan," Tony says, "give me the Scepter and I'll be at my tower in mere minutes."

"We are not letting this out of our sight," Thor says, stepping between Tony and the Scepter, "it is a power you cannot hope to control."

"Sounding an awful lot like your mad brother there, Point Break," Tony says.

"If you let us keep it in our sight now," Aria says, "then after all of this I will hand it and myself over to SHIELD, for research purposes."

"Aria, you're to come home with us," Thor replies.

"The Tesseract will only be able to carry two people back to  Asgard ," Aria states, "I knew when I came here that I was not to return home with you and your brother."

"You're just mentioning this now," Thor says.

"Your father knows, that's why he was so reluctant on sending me," she says, "I'll stay back and help SHIELD or this team in whatever way I can, but until the Bifrost is fixed I'm not able to come home."

Before Thor can say anything in reply one of the engines exploded, launching everyone in different directions. Natasha and Bruce fall through the floor down to the next level, Tony and Steve are thrown into each other and out into the hallway. Thor is thrown up through the ceiling, Fury and Coulson are  thrown into the wall behind them. Aria is thrown through the air just like the Scepter, she sees it about to land and gets there in time to catch it before it hits the ground.

"Shit," she yells out as she lands hard on the remaining floor of the lab.

"Aria," Steve calls into the lab.

"Yeah," she replies slowly getting to her feet.

"You have the Scepter," he asks.

"Yes, now go fix the engine with Stark," Aria calls back, "I'll keep this safe."

"Someone should get to the holding cell and make sure Loki doesn't leave," Fury says as he stands.

"Send Thor after Bruce and Natasha," Coulson says into his coms, "I'll go keep Loki contained. Aria you stay away from anyone wearing Shield task force  armour , we can't tell who's a friendly and who's not right now."

She nods and walks out of the lab as twenty more of her do the same. Coulson and Fury race out of the lab to handle each task they need to control. Aria, the real Aria, walks down the hallway check around each corner to make sure she doesn't come across another self. She continues on her way when she hears footsteps following her, without turning around she disappears in a loud crack and continues walking the catwalk of the lower equipment room as if nothing happened.

After a few minutes in the lower equipment room, she hears the same set of footsteps following her. She's about to teleport again but is stopped by something locking her foot to the ground. Aria whips around swinging the Scepter, transforming it into something resembling a quarterstaff, and knocks her attacker down. He notches an arrow and aims it at Aria letting it go almost instantaneously, it passes through the projection of herself. She returns fully and tries to destroy the mechanism keeping her left foot in place, while defending herself against the constant attacks from her attacker.

Natasha comes up from behind knocking the attacker down, shooting the mechanism so that Aria is freed, she looks up at Natasha, who nods at her. Aria takes the nod as the silent order that it is and disappears in a loud cracking sound, she lands hard on the floor of the detention center to see that the cage is empty.

"We have a breach," Aria says over the com she was given, "Loki is not in the cell."

"Aria, do you still have the Scepter," Fury calls over the coms.

"Yes," she replies, "I still have it."

"I'm taking care of the Loki situation," Coulson says, "I have Thor helping me search every inch of this carrier, he won't get far. Just focus on keeping the Scepter safe."

"Somehow I don't believe that," Aria whispers to herself. She stands and walks out of the detention center avoiding anyone that comes across her path.

"We have an unauthorized take off," Hill calls out over the coms, "it's the jet that landed when all this started."

"No," Thor yells.

"Take down that jet," Fury orders over the coms, "Loki is believed to be on that jet, we cannot let him get away."

The jet flies off into the horizon followed by Thor. Aria heads towards the bridge meeting Steve and Tony along the way, the three of them walk into the bridge Fury standing by the conference like table looking exhausted. Aria places the Scepter on the table and pulls out a chair sitting down, she looks over at the two men she walked in with both looking as tired as the Director.

"Natasha is in the medical wing with Barton," Fury says as Agent Coulson walks in, "she cleared out whatever spell Loki put on him. Our navigation is down so we aren't heading towards New York anymore."

"How do we get there then," Tony asks.

"You don't want to be the big man, save the day," Steve asks.

"My suit will barely carry me to my Tower," Tony replies, "I can't risk carrying the Scepter too."

"I've already lined up a pilot and a jet to take you to Stark's Tower," Coulson says as he walks into the bridge.

Aria looks over at the man sitting next to her confused, quickly she looks over at the Scepter which this Coulson is eyeing. They both lunge for it at the same time, Aria beating him to it. She quickly kicks him back down into his chair.

"Who the hell are you," Fury asks, his gun not moving from where he has it aimed.

"I figured this was the easiest way to blend in and hide from that team," the man says, as he transforms back into Loki, "I apologize for the mistrust, but I had to trick them into thinking I was still loyal."


	9. Chapter 9

Aria sits in the jet wringing her hands as they fly towards Stark's tower, she looks out the front window past Clint and Natasha as they whisper back and forth to one another. Steve stands next to where she's sitting, he turns and looks down at her.

"You okay," Steve asks sitting down next to her.

"There's just a lot riding on this," she replies.

"We know how to stop it though," Steve says, resting his hand on her shoulder, "it's going to be alright."

"If only you knew what I knew," she says standing up and walking away from him as they land at the base of the tower.

They walk out of the jet and look up at the tall tower, using the security pass Tony gave them they step into the lobby and walk towards the elevator. The four of them step into the roomy elevator and make their way to the roof, none of them saying anything. Once they reach the roof, they step out of the elevator and walk towards the device that Selvig created.

"Erik," Clint calls out, "shut it down. Stop this and we can all walk away together."

"Don't you see that this is better," Erik says, "it's what the Tesseract wants."

"No , it isn't," Aria says, "the Tesseract is not giving you these ideas it's someone wanting to destroy all that is good of this world in hopes to make his world better."

"Step away from the device," Tony says in a new suit above the group, lifting up his hand aiming it at Erik, "or I'll make you move."

Erik quickly types something into the computer, triggering the portal to open, as Tony blast the machine hitting the protective barrier around it. The blast ricochets off the barrier into Erik sending him flying back, Aria runs over to the device looking for the weakest point.

"I could use some help here," she calls out, "Can you find the weakest point so I know where to use the Scepter?"

"It's there," Thor says pointing to part of the base as he lands on the roof, "do it now and do it fast, the  Chitauri are coming."

Aria quickly looks up and sees that the army is starting to make it's decent on the city, looking back at the device in front of her she pushes the blade of the Scepter in through the protective barrier and presses the kill switch. The portal above them close keeping the rest of the army away, the Avengers look up and see the few  Chitauri make their way down to the city.

"This was a terrible idea," Banner says walking out of the elevator looking up at the sky.

"I've  s een around worse," Natasha says looking back at him.

"Sorry," he says back.

"No , we could use worse," Natasha says.

"Call it Cap," Tony says landing next to us.

"Alright listen up. We have the portal closed which was the goal," Steve says, "we need to contain and take care of the few  Chitauri that made it through. Barton, I want you up on that roof over there, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out ; you turn it back or turn it to ash."

" Wanna give me a lift," Clint asks Tony.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas," Tony says as he flies off with Clint.

"Thor, you've  gotta try and slow them down, keep them where we want them. You've got the lightening. Light the bastards up," Steve says as Thor flies off, "Natasha, Aria, the three of us go to the ground, we keep them away from civilians. Dr. Banner, now might be a good time to get angry."

"I'm always angry," Bruce says as a  Chitauri lands next to the four of them standing on the roof.

Bruce turns and swings his arm back changing into the Hulk punching the  Chitauri sending it flying off the roof.

"Good," Steve says, "Hulk, SMASH."

The Hulk smiles down at Steve and runs off the roof grabbing as many  Chitauri as he can smashing them into the building next to the tower. Aria grabs Natasha and Steve by their arms and, with a loud cracking noise, bring them to the street below. They nod at each other before turning and covering different areas around the base of the tower.

"We have a problem, Cap," Clint says over the coms, "these creatures have noticed the Scepter. Aria is getting out numbered."

"Thor, can you give her a hand," Steve calls out.

Aria who's fighting off as many  Chitauri as she can loses her footing and falls back on her ass getting surrounded by the alien creatures. Panicked she looks for a way out when Thor lands next to her, frying all of the  Chitauri with lightening.

"Thanks," she says, "I had it cover though."

"Is that why you were sitting around," he says, lightly pushing her shoulder.

"The cube isn't safe up there," Aria says, "we have to get it and the Scepter away from the fight."

"You try and leave this army will follow you and you'll be putting more people at risk," Thor says.

"Then you better cause one damn good distraction," Aria says before disappearing in a loud cracking sound.

Aria is back up on the roof, walking towards the machine that reopened the portal, Erik is sitting next to it looking around at everything.

"Dr. Selvig," Aria says, crouching next to him, "are you alright?"

"I did this," he says, looking around, "I caused this war."

"No , you didn't," she says, "Loki did, it's not your fault."

"I want to help," he says looking up at her.

"You did," she replies standing and walking over to the machine. She lifts the Tesseract out of it and turns back to Erik, "when you added that kill switch."

Just as quickly as she appeared , she disappeared as a lightning storm  rains down on the city. Aria walks into the bridge of the carrier and stands next to Agent Coulson, still holding the Scepter and the Tesseract.

"Aria," he says, not looking over at her, "smart call on getting them away from the  Chitauri ."

She doesn't reply as she watches the Avengers defeat the  Chitauri army. Before Director Fury, or anyone for that matter, can question her, Aria walks out of the bridge and towards the detention center.

"It's over," she says as she walks in, "the  Chitauri are destroyed and the portal is closed. You'll return home to answer for your crimes here."

"And you're staying behind," Loki says looking at Aria and not the two things in her hands, "to work with these mortals."

"I'll be back home," she says, "once the Bifrost is fixed to pick up some things."

"Like the Tesseract," he replies, "once it brings us back and the Bifrost is fixed it's a beacon for  Thanos . You know that already because you've seen its future, you know if you take  it, you'll become a beacon for him."

"I know, but it's to save our people," she says, "I'd rather sacrifice one  Asgardian rather than them all."

"You were always so much kinder than me," he says, "which is why I fell in love with you."

_ If only you knew what really happened, _ Aria thought to herself,  _ if only you knew. _


	10. Chapter 10

Aria walks towards the one of the many labs in the Triskelion, swiping her security pass she steps into the lab where they are working on understanding the Scepter better. One of the technician ’s pokes at the jewel in the Scepter and goes flying across the room.

"I thought I told you," Aria says as she walks over to them helping him up, "if you want to touch it to ask  me. I'm harder to kill than you."

"I thought you'd be on your way to London," he says, standing up, "that's why I was touching it."

"I'm on my way to the airport," she says grabbing a couple of files off her desk, "just had to grab some research for the trip."

"You're taking SHIELD secrets with you," he asks.

"No, I'm taking what we've learned so far about the Scepter to someone who was brainwashed by it to help them understand what happened," Aria replies, "I'm helping my friend, not betraying SHIELD."

"Did you check with Coulson," he asks, "he is your handler."

"I don't need a handler," she says, "and Phil is the one who told me to bring this with me."

“Are you going to leave copies for us,” he asks.

“I fax copies to you when I get to London,” she says, “I have to go or I’ll miss my flight.”


	11. Chapter 11

Aria lands in London and walks through the gate seeing Darcy standing there hold a sign with her name on it, upside down of course. She smiles and walks over to her pulling her into a quick hug.

“How’s Erik today,” she asks as they walk towards the car.

“In jail,” Darcy replies, “we’re trying to figure out how to get him. Jane would have been here but she’s in  Asgard , Thor took her.”

“How,” she asks.

“A light show thing,” she says, “he called  Heim \- something.”

“ Heimdall ,” Aria asks, “the Bifrost is fixed!?”

Darcy parks the car in front the apartment building and make their way into the small apartment. Aria looks around and the mess of papers scattered around the place, Darcy walks in and turns the TV down as a naked Erik Selvig runs around holding these homemade devices. 

“Can you handle things here,” Aria asks, “I need to go to Asgard.”

“Yeah, no worries,” this man says,  the phone to his ear, “we’re just trying to figure out how to get Erik out of jail, figure out where Jane went for two hours, and why this red energy almost blew everyone up. But yeah, you can go home.”

“Okay, I haven’t  been home in a year ,” she says, “and if there is a red energy within Jane then it’s clearly the Aether, I was hoping to get here before this all happened but work is kind of crazy, so I need to get there and help Thor and Jane before it gets in the hands of the wrong person. It’s bad enough I left an Infinity Stone with SHIELD. So, excuse me if I need to be somewhere other than this mess of a place; I’ll be back as soon as it’s all fixed up there.”

Aria walks out onto the back balcony and looks up at the sky and then disappears in a bright light just as Thor and Jane did. She walks into the Bifrost and smiles at the familiarity of being home, she walks over and hugs  Heimdall .

“Welcome home, Princess,” he says.

“Aria,  Heimdall , it’s just Aria,” she says, “where are they?”

“It’s a little hectic here. I do know that Jane and Frigga and in the Queen’s chambers,” he says, “and Loki...”

“Is locked away, I’m guessing,” she says, “I’ll go  see the Queen.”

Aria pushes through the double doors that lead to Frigga’s chambers, as she steps into the room , she sees a woman sitting on the corner of the chaise. The other woman looks over at Aria standing there, dressed in normal, Midgardian clothes and is about to say something when Frigga joins them in the large room. 

“Aria, my child,” she says, walking over and pulling Aria into a tight hug, “ you’re home. How did you get here ? The dark elves managed to get into  Asgard and are coming for the Aether.”

“I know,” Aria replies, “you have to trust me on this but I’m here to keep you, both of you, alive.”

Before Frigga can question it, the doors are once again thrown open and  Malekith walks in. 

“Stand down, creature. You may still survive this,” Frigga says.

“I have survived worse, woman,”  Malekith says.

“Who are you,” Frigga asks.

“I am  Malekith , and I would have what is mine,” he responds.

As he walks closer to Frigga, she strikes him in the face with her sword. He takes out his blade and starts fighting with Frigga. She puts up a good fight but  Algrim comes to his aid and subdues her,  Malekith walks towards Jane.

“You have taken something, child. Give it back,” he says.

Malekith stands in front of Jane and as he goes to grab her, she disappears and he realizes that she's a hologram, he turns to Frigga.

“Witch! Where is the  Aether ,” he  asks.

“I'll never tell,” Frigga replies.

“I will give it to you,” Aria says, “not here though, leave and we will meet. You’ll know where, but just leave now and I’ll bring you your  Aether .”

“You have three hours,”  Malekith says as  Algrim releases Frigga, “if I do not have my  Aether in three hours, I will come back here and kill everyone without mercy. Starting with her.” Pointing to Frigga.


	12. Chapter 12

“Aria, are you mad,” Thor yells at her, “you promised  Malekith the  Aether .”

“He was going to kill your mother,” Aria says, “I thought that you’d  prefer her being alive.”

“How could you have known that,” Odin asks, “you can’t begin to understand these creatures thinking.”

“I just know, okay,” she yells back, “look, you all just have to trust me. Thor has to get to  Svartalfheim , and he needs to bring Loki. After  Malekith is defeated the  Aether cannot stay here, not while the Tesseract is locked away.”

“Well then, what do you suggest,” Thor asks.

~~~

“ Thor, after all this time and now you come to visit me ,” Loki says, in a perfectly kept room,  “ Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock? ”

“ Loki, enough. No more illusions ,” Thor says, knowing his brother too well. 

S uddenly Loki's cell is transformed, the illusion is lifted and we see that Loki's cell is a mess, everything has been thrown around and he's sat on the floor, looking unkempt and messy, in the other corner of the cell .

“ Now you see me, brother ,” Loki replies,  as  Thor walks up to the other side of the cell to be closer to  him, “does she not want to see me?”

“I did not come here to talk about Aria,” he says, “ Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament. ”

“Go on,” Loki presses.

“ I know you wish to see Aria and  fix things with her,” Thor says, “ You help me escape  Asgard and I will grant it to you,  a moment . And afterward, this cell. ”

“ You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me ,” he asks. 

“ I don't.  Aria did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, ” he replies, “ I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you. ”

“ Hmm. When do we start ,” Loki asks,  smiling.

~~~

“ This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out ,” Loki asks as they  walk.

“ If you keep speaking I just might ,” Thor replies. 

“ Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here ,” Loki says,  using his diversion tactics  to turn himself into an  Asgardian guard , “ Is this better? ”

“ It's better company at least ,” Thor replies. 

“ Still, we could be less conspicuous ,” Loki continues,  as he  turns back into himself but turns Thor into Aria, “hm, brother. You look ravishing.” 

Thor looks at his body then replies in his own voice, “It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form.”

“ Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much ,” Loki says, all while  turn ing himself into Captain America in his full Captain America costume , “ Oh, this is much better.  Woh . The costume's a bit much, so tight. But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness su r ging. Hey, you  wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless  Amer – ”

S uddenly Thor grabs hold of Loki puts his hand over his mouth and pushes him against the wall making Loki turn back into himself . Thor looks to the side and they see two  Asgardian guards walking away .

“ You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something ,” Loki says,  Thor looks at him and we hear a noise like a sword being drawn , “ at last, a little common sense.”

Loki then looks down then holds up his hands which now have iron handcuffs on them .

“ And I thought you liked tricks ,” Thor says  as he laughs and turns to walk off. 

Jane and  Sif meet up with Thor with Loki standing beside him, Jane points to Loki . 

“ You're... ” Jane starts. 

“ I'm Loki. You may have heard of... ” he’s cut off when Jane suddenly slaps him hard in the face. 

“ That was for New York ,” she says as Loki smiles and looks over to Thor.

“I like her,” he replies , as they hear the guards approaching.

“There they are! Take them,” one guard yells, “on my command.”

“I’ll hold them off,” Sif says, “Take her.”

“Thank you,” Thor says. 

Thor and Jane go off, as Loki goes to follow them Sif draws her sword and places it under Loki's throat.

“Betray him and I’ll kill you,” Sif says, Loki chuckles.

“It’s good to see you too, Sif,” Loki says, as he leaves to join Thor and Jane as the guards get closer to Sif.

Thor, Loki, and Jane meet  Volstagg where  Malekith’s ship had crashed into the palace.

“I will give you as much time as I can,”  Volstagg says as the two do a forearm shake.

“Thank you, my friend,” Thor says as they walk towards  Malekith’s ship. Jane smiles and nods at  Volstagg then as Loki is about to follow Thor and Jane,  Volstagg stops him.

“If you even think about betraying him...”  Volstagg starts.

“You’ll kill me,” Loki jumps in, “evidently there will be a line.”

Volstagg lets Loki pass and enter the ship following Thor. When Loki walks in he sees Aria standing in front of the controls. Thor hugs her quickly, then takes over the controls, as Aria leads Jane to the front of the ship and sits down with her. Thor starts pressing some of the buttons, looking unsure what he’s doing.

“I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing,” Loki asks.

“I said ‘how hard could it be’,” Thor responds.

“Well whatever you’re doing brother,” Loki says, “I suggest you do it faster.”

“Shut up, Loki,” Thor replies.

Aria jumps up and lightly taps one of the buttons on the control bring the ship roaring to life.

“I thought I’d save everyone the headache of you two fighting,” she says, “we only have an hour and a half left until the deadline  Malekith gave me.”

The ship starts to rise as Thor takes over the controls and starts hitting the columns of the palace. He gains control and finally breaks through the palace walls and takes off.

“Look, why don’t you let me take over,” Loki says as the ship rocks harshly, “I’m clearly the better pilot.”

“Is that right? Well out of the two of us which one can actually fly,” Thor asks as Jane suddenly falls overs.

“Oh, dear,” Loki says, looking over Aria’s shoulder, “is she dead?”

“Jane,” Thor calls out, as Aria crouches next to her. 

“I’m okay,” she says, raising her head, looking weak.

As they continue to fly, the ship hits and breaks off a part or a massive building, earning a look from Loki. Several smaller Asgardian ships start to follow them.

“Now they’re following us,” Loki says, as they start firing at them. “Now they’re firing at us!”

“Yeah, thank you for the commentary, Loki,” Thor says, “It’s not at all distracting!”

The ship then hits a massive monument of King Bor, breaking off his head.

“Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather,” Loki says, “You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let’s steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It’s brilliant, Thor! It’s truly brilliant!”

Suddenly, Thor pushes Loki off the ship, Aria jumps out as Thor walks over and picks up Jane. He jumps off the flying ship and lands onto a smaller ship being flown by  Fandral . Aria looks down at Loki, who has fallen onto the ship.

“I see your time in the dungeons has made toy no less graceful, Loki,”  Fandral says with a chuckle.

The Asgardian ships continue to follow and fire at  Malekith’s ship as they think that Thor is still on there. Thor carefully lays Jane down.

“You lied to me,” Loki says as he stands, “I’m impressed.”

“I’m glad you’re pleased,” Thor says, “Now, do as you  promised . Take us to your secret pathway.”

Loki looks over at Aria confused for a moment, then smiles and takes over the ship’s control. At the same time the Asgardian ships spot them and start firing at them. Thor looks over at  Fandral and nods.

“Right,” he says, as he picks up a rope and steps on the edge of the ship, “for  Asgard .” 

Fandral jumps off the ship and uses the rope to swing onto the Asgardian ship following them. He knocks out the three guards on the ship then looks over to Thor and salutes him. On  Fandral’s ship, Loki flies them towards the mountains.

“Loki,” Thor cautions.

“If it were easy,” Loki says, “everyone would do it.”

“Are you mad,” Thor questions.

“Possibly,” Loki replies. Thor holds onto Jane, as Loki heads straight for the wall of the mountain, suddenly they enter right through the mountain and then enter through a portal to  Svartalfheim , “Ta-da!”

As they continue to fly over  Svartalfheim , Jane continues to lie down and Thor puts a cover over her.

“Why did you need me to show you the pathway,” Loki asks Thor, “when Aria is the one who showed it to me.”

“This is Aria’s plan,” Thor says, “she requested you be here.”

“What is this plan then,” Loki asks looking over at Aria.

Aria smiles and sits next to Jane, telling them both her plan.


	13. Chapter 13

“Alright, are you ready,” Thor asks, Jane and Aria nod.

“I am,” Loki says, as the two of them rise from their hiding spot. Looking down at Aria, “You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed.”

“Yeah,” Thor jumps in, “possibly. But it’ll be fun.”

Loki holds up his shackled hands for Thor to uncuff them.

“You still don’t trust me, brother,” Loki asks.

“Would you,” Thor replies, taking off his cuffs.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Loki says, taking a dagger out and stabs Thor, throwing him down the hill.

“Thor! No,” Jane calls out as Aria holds her close.

“You really think I’m dull,” Loki says, kicking Thor in the stomach, “I know why you really locked me in that cell. You’re in love with Aria, you where there for her when I was cast out.”

“Stop it,” Aria calls out, as Thor raises his hand attempting to summon Mjolnir. Loki is quick to cut off his hand making Thor scream out in pain. Jane rushes over to Thor but Loki grabs her and turns to face  Malekith and his dark elves. Aria crouches next to Thor, watching the whole thing unravel.

“ Malekith , I am Loki of Jotunheim,” Loki says as he throws Jane at  Malekith’s feet, “and I have brought you a gift! I ask only one thing in return, a good seat from which to watch  Asgard burn.”

Malekith walks over to Tho r squirming in pain on the ground, “Look at me,” he says. Malekith uses his foot to turn Thor, he then lifts Jane in the air and extracts the Aether from her. In that moment, Jane has a vision of Earth, then the Aether leaves her body and Jane falls to the ground.

“Loki, now,” Thor yells.

Loki drops his diversion tactics and Thor’s amputated hand reappears; he quickly summons Mjolnir. He shoots lightning at the  Aether , attempting to destroy it, shattering it into tiny pieces. The shattered  Aether rises from the ground as  Malekith absorbs it and turns to leave. Two of the dark elves start attacking Thor but he is able quickly takes them down.  Algrim then throws one of his vortex weapons in the air, Loki pushes Jane away and he is nearly sucked in when Aria pulls him out. Thor then attacks  Algrim but he beats Thor down, Loki goes over to them and impales  Algrim from behind,  Algrim slowly turns and suddenly pulls Loki into the blade that is sticking out from him.

“No,” Aria screams out,  Algrim takes a step towards Loki.

“See you in hell, monster,” Loki sputters out.  Algrim then realizes that attached to the blade in him is his own vortex weapon, it explodes before he can do anything to save himself. Aria rushes over and catches Loki as he falls to the ground.

“No. Please don’t do this,” Aria says through tears, clutching  Loki to her chest.

“Aria,” Loki says, searching her eyes, not saying anything. His eyes close, as his skin turns to its blue Frost Gian form, letting out his final breath. Aria cries out clutching him harder than she ever thought she could.

“Aria,” Thor says, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder, “we should go.  Malekith has the  Aether .”

“He’s going to unleash it,” Jane says, “not just on  Asgard or a star,  Malekith is  gonna destroy everything.”

“How,” Thor asks, not moving his hand, “Jane, how?”

“I saw him on Earth,” she replies, “Why would he go to Earth?”

“The convergence,” Thor says, letting go of  Aria’s shoulder.

“Go,” Aria says, “I’ll bring Loki’s body home to  Asgard , you two go save us all.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Bring this to The Collector,” Odin says, “it is not wise to keep two Infinity Stones together.”

“Of course,” Sif and  Volstagg say together, as Sif takes the  Aether from him.

They turn away from Odin and walk out of the Throne Room. Odin transforms into Loki grinning, knowing exactly what is to happen.

~~

“I present to you,  Taneleer Tivan , the Collector,” the Collector’s Assistant announces.

“ Woh , Oh. Asgardians, it’s an  honour ,” he says, bowing theatrically.

“You know why we’re here,” Sif says.

“Of course,” The Collector says, “But if I may ask, why not keep it secure in your own vault?”

“The Tesseract is already on Asgard,” Volstagg replies, “It’s not wise to keep two Infinity Stones so close together.”

“That’s very wise,” The Collector says, as Sif hands the  Aether over to him, “I can assure you it will be absolutely safe in...in my collection.”

“See that it is,” Sif says. The Collector bows his head, as Sif and  Volstagg turn and leave.

“I’m very good at hiding things,” The Collector says as he transforms back into Aria, “Just have to pick up the Tesseract and then Thanos can never get them.”

~~~

“Aria, you know this is a terrible idea,” Loki says as Aria walks towards the treasure room.

“So was faking your own death, which caused your mother to die from a broken heart,” Aria replies, “and you sent your father to a Midgardian nursing home.” 

“This is worse than all that,” Loki says, “you’ll be carrying around two Infinity Stones, while wearing Magic blocking cuffs that only I can remove.”

“I know,” she says as she pushes open the treasure room doors.

“Do you realize that if you keep those cuffs on long term the energy that allows you to have magic will alter,” he asks as they walk down the aisle to the Tesseract.

“It won’t be that bad,” she says as they reach the Tesseract.

“Aria, we don’t know how that energy will change,” Loki says, “or how it will react with the energy of two Infinity Stones so close together mixing with magical energy, anything could happen and we have no way of knowing what it will do to you.”

“My love,” Aria says, finally looking at Loki, “you know what  Thanos will do if he finds you in possession of the Tesseract. I’m doing this to save you.”

“Then why did you have to take the Aether as well,” he asks as Aria makes a replica of the Tesseract, placing it where the original was.

“Because  the Collector is in the process of buying another Infinity Stone,” she says, holding up the cuffs, “He is too unstable to house two Infinity Stones, but I am an Asgardian who can handle herself.”

Loki takes the cuffs from Aria, looking sad, as she reaches out her wrists. He wraps one around her wrist whispering the ancient words, watching the cuff glows bright red, until it stops and there is no seam on the cuff. He looks up meeting Aria’s eyes, silently begging her to stop this. She slips her other wrist into the cuff, staring at him waiting for him to say the spell.

“Loki, please,” she begs, “this is the only way to sa ve everyone I care about.”

“I can’t do this,” he says, turning away from her.

“Fine then,” she says, “I’ll do it myself.”

She starts the spell when Loki whips around, trying to stop her.

“Aria! No,” he yells, causing her to lose her place, “if you do it yourself then you’ll never get the cuff off.”

“Then stop being a scared little boy ,” she says, gently touching his cheek, “I know this is scary but I need you. I need you to be brave, to be a true king you have to make the tough choices, and I need you to do this for me.”

He takes a breath and holds his hand over the cuff, looking into Aria’s eyes, he says the spell locking the cuff onto her wrist. Aria pulls him close hugging him tight before turning and taking the long walk to the Bifrost.


	15. Chapter 15

Aria walks off of the runes imprinted onto the walkway through the National 9/11 Pentagon Memorial. Looking up she sees several agents pulling out guns and aiming them at her, she stops and slowly raises her hands. 

“I have a meeting here. To discuss  everything we’ve learned about the scepter in the last two years,” Aria says slowly as one of the agents, a man short in stature with grey hair from stress, walks forward.

“I’ve never seen anyone show up for a meeting in this way,” he says, “and certainly not dressed like that.”

After Aria hears his voice, she realizes who the man in front of her is. Everett Ross. She takes a cautious step towards him.

“Agent Ross,” she says, “I’m here, on orders from Shield, to discuss with the CIA and their Joint Counter Terrorist team about the scepter from New York. I’m showing up like this because I had a family matter to take care of back home. In  Asgard .”

“The black ship thing, right,” he asks, “that was six months ago. How do you know my nam e? ”

“I’m a spy,” she quickly says, realizing she’s bringing up her memories from before this all started, “I know how to look into people that I’m supposed to be trusting. Speaking of trust, having a gun, multiple guns, on me is making it very hard to trust anyone here.”

“Right,” he says, as he motions for the other agents to lower their guns, his not moving, “well, I’m not sure what we should be now. I mean if you’re from Asgard there’s a fifty-fifty chance that you’re going to try and destroy us, like Loki.”

“Call the Avengers, talk to my handler Agent Coulson or the director of Shield Director Fury,” she says, “anyone of them can tell you that I helped save New York and that I’ve been working with them on trying to understand the scepter.”

“Shield collapsed,” he says, “Hydra was working within them, how do we know you’re not one of them?”

“Shit,” she says, “then they have the scepter and that’s an Infinity Stone that we’ve lost.”

“ Infini -what now,” Everett asks.

“Look, this is now larger than Shield, and Hydra,” she says, “you have to trust me, and call Steve or Tony from the Avengers, they’ll tell Thor and he’ll come here and tell you I’m on your side.”

“How do I know this isn’t just some trick to get your Asgardian ally here to help kill us,” he asks.

“I know this will sound crazy but we were once a team,” she says, motioning between them, “I joined the CIA in a different reality, we worked together, and fell in love. I don’t know if you can feel the familiarity of knowing me but if you can, can you please just go with your gut and trust me?”

“Okay,” he says, lowering his gun, and pulling out his phone.


	16. Chapter 16

The Avengers are in the process of infiltrating a Hydra base in Sokovia, looking for the Scepter that was lost when Shield fell apart from  the second rise of Hydra . Iron Man is flying around the area when he bounces off of the base’s force field.

“Shit,” Tony says.

“Language!” Steve says, “Jarvis, what’s the view from upstairs?”

“The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield.  Strucker’s technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we’ve taken,” Jarvis replies.

“Loki’s scepter must be here,” Thor says, “ Strucker couldn’t mount this defense without it. At long last.”

“At long last is lasting a little long,” Natasha says as she knocks out some soldiers.

“Yeah,” Clint says as some soldiers shoot at him, “I think we lost the element of surprise.”

“Wait a second,” Tony chimes in, “No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said ‘language’?”

“I know,” Steve replies, throwing his bike at some soldiers driving up in their truck, “it just slipped out.”

“Sir, the city is taking fire,” Jarvis says.

“Well, we kn ow  Strucker’s not going to worry about civilian casualties,” Tony replies, “Send in the Iron Legion.”

From her hiding stop in the tree she landed in Aria sees a blue blur racing through the woods.

“Clint, something’s coming towards you at a high speed,” Aria says, turning away from the base and starts flying towards him.

Pietro speeds through the forest and knocks Clint to the ground before he can understand what Aria said.

“You didn’t see that coming,” Pietro asks as he turns and speeds away. Clint aims at him but notices that the man is already gone, while being distracted by him, the Hydra bunker next to him shoots him.

“Clint,” Natasha yells, running to his side. As Pietro knocks down Steve as he speeds past him.

“We have an enhanced in the field,” Steve says as he stands up, “Aria, can you handle him?”

“Clint’s hit,” Natasha says, “Somebody want to deal with that bunker?”

The Hulk runs into the bunker destroying it.

“Thank you,” Natasha says.

Aria lands in the woods ahead of where Pietro is about to run. She reaches out her hand, wrapping it around his arm. She spins around once before throwing him into a tree next to them, he looks at her startled, she pins him to the tree.

“Who are you,” she asks, “what made you like this?”

“How did you catch me,” he asks.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Aria yells throwing him harder into the tree, as Pietro looks over her shoulder.

Aria looks behind her as Wanda walks up to her, before she can react, she screams out in pain shutting her eyes and clutching her head which forces her to let Pietro go. When she opens her eyes, she sees a ship completely destroyed and Thanos standing over Thor. Loki is surrounded by Thanos’ children and there are scattered Asgardian bodies surrounding the scene.

_ “No, no, no,” Aria whispers from where she’s standing, “this can’t be happening. If  _ _ Thanos _ _ is here, so is an Infinity Stone.” _

“Aria,” Natasha says to the zoned-out Aria, “Thor, Aria is down can you pick her up after you get Clint back to the jet? I need to go do a lullaby.”

“Roger that,” he replies.


	17. Chapter 17

The  Quinjet lands that the Avengers headquarter, once landed, Clint and Natasha rush off to have Clint’s wound tended to. Thor carries the Scepter off of the jet and walks it to the lab followed closely by Bruce. Steve walks over to Aria, crouching in front of her, as Maria walks up onto the ship towards Tony.

“Lab’s all set up, boss,” she says.

“Uh, actually, he’s the boss,” Tony says, pointing to Steve, “I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler.”

“What’s the word on  Strucker ,” Steve asks, as he helps Aria up and walks out of the ship with Maria.

“NATO’s got him,” she replies.

“The two enhanced,” he asks, as Aria pushes away from him and walks away.

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building,” she says, “ Sokovia’s had a rough history. It’s nowhere special but it’s on the way to everywhere special.”

“Their abilities,” he asks.

“He’s got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, and mental manipulation,” she says as Steve looks at her funny.

“He’s fast and she’s weird,” she rephrases.

“Well, they’re going to show up again,” Steve says.

“Agreed. File says they volunteered for  Strucker’s experiments. It’s nuts,” she says.

“Right,” Steve says, looking directly at Maria, “What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?”

“We’re not at war, Captain,” she says.

“They are,” he replies, turning and walk after Aria.


	18. Chapter 18

After the party the team is sitting around talking and drinking, Thor’s hammer sitting on the table. Aria is sitting there, in a trance, staring at Mjolnir. Clint notices that she isn’t fully there, much like he was after New York so he quickly thinks of a way to break her out of her downward spiral.

“So, are we not going to talk about how your hammer is just a trick,” Clint says changing whatever the conversation was to this.

“Oh, no. It’s much more than that,” Thor replies.

“Uh, ‘Whosoever be he  worthly shall  haveth the power!’ Whatever man,” Clint says, “it’s a trick.”

“Well please, be my guest,” Thor says, gesturing to it.

“Come on,” Tony says.

“Really,” Clint asks.

“Yeah,” Thor says amused, as Clint gets up.

“ Oh , this is  gonna be beautiful,”  Rhodey says.

“Clint, you’ve had a tough week, we won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up,” Tony says as the others all laugh.

“You know I’ve seen this before , right,” Clint says as he grabs the hammer and tries to lift it, failing, “I still don’t know how you do it.”

“Smell the silent judgment,” Tony asks.

“Please, Stark, by all means,” Clint says as Tony gets up.

“Oh, here we go,” Natasha says.

“Okay,” Maria nods.

“Uh-oh,”  Rhodey mutters.

“Um-hmm,” Clint says as he sits back down.

“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge,” Tony says.

“Get after it,” Clint says.

“Here we go,” Natasha says.

“It’s physics,” Tony explains.

“Physics,” Bruce questions as Tony grasps Thor’s hammer.

“Right, so, if I lift it, I. .. I then rule  Asgard ,” Tony asks.

“Yes, of course,” Thor replies.

“I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta,” Tony says as he tries to lift the hammer and fails, “I’ll be right back.”

Tony reappears wearing his armoured hand and tries to lift the hammer again and fails.  Rhodey and Tony, both wearing their armoured hands, try to lift Thor’s hammer.

“Are you even pulling,”  Rhodey asks.

“Are you on my team,” Tony asks back.

“Just represent! Pull,”  Rhodey yells.

“Alright, let’s go,” Tony says.

They both pull as hard as they can, not being able to lift the hammer. Bruce tries to lift the hammer failing, but he roars trying to change into the Hulk but that doesn’t work either. Everyone but Natasha stares at him warily, Natasha grins.

“Huh,” he asks as Steve gets up to try.

“Let’s go, Steve,” Tony says, “no pressure.”

“Come on, Cap,”  Rhodey says.

Steve starts pulling on the hammer and it starts to move a little bit. Steve quickly shifts his grip, as Thor looks a little alarmed, and pulls on the hammer lighter not lifting it. Thor laughs with relief.

“Nothing,” Thor says, “didn’t even move.”

“And,” Tony asks looking around the room.

“Widow,” Bruce asks.

“Oh, no. No. That’s not a question I need answered,” Natasha replies, looking over at Aria.

“I’ve already had that  question answered,” she says, sharing a knowing look with Thor.

“All deference to the man who wouldn’t be king, but it’s rigged,” Tony says.

“You bet your ass,” Clint says.

“Steve, he said a bad language word,” Maria says.

“Did you tell everyone about that,” Steve asks Tony.

“The handle’s imprinted, right? Like a security code. ‘Whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints’ is, I think, the literal translation,” Tony says.

“Yes, well that’s, uh, that’s a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one,” Thor says as he gets up and lifts the hammer, flipping it, “you’re all not worthy.”

There’s a chorus of disagreement from the others, while they argue there’s a loud screeching noise, causing everyone to cover their ears. They let their hands down as it fades and Ultron shows up.

“Worthy...No. .. How could you be worthy? You’re all killers,” he says.

“Tony,” Steve says.

“Jarvis,” Tony says.

“I’m sorry, I was asleep,” Ultron says, “Or...I was a-dream?”

“Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit,” Tony says, tapping his device.

“There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in. .. strings . I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy” Ultron says.

“You killed someone,” Steve asks.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call. But, down in the real world we’re faced with ugly choices,” Ultron replies.

“Who sent you,” Thor asks.

Ultron replays Tony’s voice, “I see a suit of armour around the world”.

“Ultron,” Bruce says, putting everything together.

“In the flesh. Or, no, not yet,” Ultron says, “Not this...chrysalis. But I’m ready. I’m on a mission.”

“What mission,” Natasha asks.

“Peace in our time,” Ultron replies.

Suddenly the Iron Legion bots break through the wall behind Ultron and attack the team. Natasha grabs Bruce and jumps over the bar pulling him down with her, he lands on her.

“Sorry,” he says.

“Don’t turn green,” she says.

“I won’t,” he replies.

Meanwhile Tony grabs a stir stick from one of the drinks and jumps onto one of the Iron Legion.

“Tony,” Steve calls out as Tony tries to shut it down.

“We are here to help,” the Iron Legion bots say.

“One sec, one sec,” Tony yells.

“We are here to help. We are here to help,” the continue as Tony continues to try and shout down one of the Iron Legions, “We are here to help. It’s unsafe. It’s unsafe. It’s unsafe.”

“No more,” Tony says, “That’s the one.”

“It’s unsafe,” the Iron Legion bot Tony is work on says as he finally manages to shut it down. At the same time Clint comes racing back into the room with Steve’s shield, throwing it at him.

“Cap,” he yells, as Steve catches it and uses it to dismember the last Iron Legion.

“That was dramatic! I’m sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to...evolve,” Ultron says as he picks up one of the dismembered Iron Legions, “With these? These puppets? There’s only one path to peace: The Avengers’ extinction.”

Thor suddenly throws his hammer at Ultron, smashing him to pieces.

~~

“All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out,” Bruce says, “used the internet as an escape hatch.”

“Ultron,” Steve says.

“He’s been in everything,” Natasha says, “Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.”

“He’s in your files, he’s in the internet,”  Rhodey says, “What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?”

“Nuclear codes,” Maria says.

“Nuclear codes,”  Rhodey says pointing to Maria, “Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can.”

“Nukes? He said he wanted us dead,” Natasha says.

“He didn’t say dead,” Steve says, “He said extinct.”

“He also said he killed somebody,” Clint says.

“But there wasn’t anyone else in the building,” Maria says.

“ Yes, there was,” Tony says, bringing up the now destroyed 3D image of Jarvis’ consciousness.

“This is insane,” Bruce says.

“Jarvis was the first line of defense,” Steve says, “He would’ve shut Ultron down, makes sense.”

“No, Ultron could’ve assimilated Jarvis. This isn’t strategy, this is...rage,” Bruce says as Thor enters the lab and grabs a hold of Tony by his throat and holds him up.

“Woah, woah, woah! It’s going around,” Clint says.

“Come on. Use your words, buddy,” Tony says to Thor.

“I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark,” Thor says.

“Thor! The Legionnaire,” Steve says, causing Thor to drop Tony.

“ Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it’s headed north, and it has the scepter,” Thor says, “Now we have to retrieve it again.”

“The genie’s out of that bottle,” Natasha says, “Clear and present is Ultron.”

“I don’t understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us,” Dr. Cho  asks. Tony starts to laugh, causing Bruce to subtly shake his head at him, trying to get him to stop.

“You think this is funny,” Thor demands.

“No. It’s probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is,” Tony says, “It’s so  terrible. ”

“This could have neem avoided if you hadn’t play with something you don’t understand,” Thor says.

“Thor, stop,” Aria says, “If I didn’t leave the scepter with Shield when I went to help Erik, and you with the Dark Elves, this wouldn’t have happened. Hydra wouldn’t have gotten the scepter and none of this would have happened.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Tony says, “It is funny. It’s a hoot that you, either of you, don’t get why we need this.”

“Tony, maybe this might not be the time to...” Bruce starts.

“Really?! That’s it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls,” Tony says.

“Only when I’ve created a murder bot,” Bruce says.

“We didn’t. We weren’t even close,” Tony says, “Were we close to an interface?”

“Well, you did something right. And you did it right here,” Steve says, “The Avengers were supposed to be different than Shield.”

“Anybody remember when I shut down that portal,” Tony asks.

“Technically, I did that,” Aria says.

“Saved New York,” Tony asks.

“We did that as a team,” Aria answers.

“Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game,” Tony says, “How were you guys planning on beating that?”

“Together,” Steve says.

“We’ll lose,” Tony replies.

“Then we’ll do that together, too,” Steve says, resting his hand on  Tony’s shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

“How’s it going there,” Everett asks over the phone.

“I keep losing the freaking scepter,” Aria says, “every time I think it’s safe in my hands, some mortal goes and screws it up causing us to lose it again.”

“This is Stark we’re talking about, he’s somehow worse than all us other mortals,” he says.

“Sorry, I did it again, didn’t I,” she asks.

“Yes, but it’s okay. You’re going through a lot,” he says, “I mean you were put in some kind of trance at the raid and you’re not talking to anyone about what happened. If it wasn’t for Clint calling me and t e l l i n g m e yo u w e r e s o m e h o w b r a i n w a s h e d , I n e v e r w o u l d h a v e f o u n d o u t . ”

“Clint told you,” Aria yells, “How did he find out? He was drugged when  I got on the jet.  Natasha and Thor were the only ones to see me under that, that, that spell thing.”

“Aria, Clint was brainwashed by the scepter,” Eve r e t t s a y s , “ t h e s a m e t h i n g t h a t c r e a t e d t h o s e e n h a n c e d , h e ’ s a l m o s t a s m u c h o f a n e x p e r t o n i t a s y o u a r e . ”

“Aria,” Steve  says, “we might have something.”

“ Gotta go,” Aria says as she hangs up the phone.

“Who was that,” he asks as the two of them walk towards the board room everyone is gathered in.

“Everett, he called because Clint called him,” she says as they walk in.

“You should have called him and told him yourself,” Clint says as Aria rolls her eyes at him.

“What’s this,” Tony asks.

“A message. Ultron killed  Strucker ,” Steve says.

“And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us,” Tony says.

“This is a smokescreen,” Natasha says, “Why send a message when you’ve just given a speech?”

“ Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss,” Steve says.

“Yeah, I bet he,” Natasha says as she looks at the computer monitor, “Yep. Everything we had on  Strucker has been erased.”

“Not everything,” Tony says.

The team starts to go through old files they have on  Strucker and his known associates.

“Well, these people are all horrible,” Bruce says, flipping through photos.

“Wait. I know that guy,” Tony says as Bruce passes him the photo he was looking at, “From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms,” he continues as Steve gives him an accusing look, “There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn’t sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer.”

“This,” Thor says pointing to the scar on the back of  Klaue’s neck.

“Uh, it’s a tattoo,” Tony says, looking at it again, “I don’t think he had it...”

“No, those are tattoos, that is a brand,” Thor says.

Bruce looks up the brand on Klaue’s neck on the computer and is able to identify it.

“Oh, yeah,” Bruce says, “It’s a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way.”

“What dialect,” Steve asks.

“ Wakanada ...? Wa...Wa...Wakanda,” Bruce replies.

“If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods,” Tony says.

“I thought your father said he got the last of it,” Steve asks.

“I don’t follow. What comes out of Wakanda,” Bruce asks.

“The strongest metal on earth,” Tony replies, looking at  Steve’s shield.

“Where is this guy now,” Steve asks Tony.


	20. Chapter 20

“Ah, the enhanced.  Strucker’s prize pupils,”  Klaue says, picking up a plate from his desk, “Want a candy? Oh, sorry to hear about  Strucker . But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life, not a growth market. You...you didn’t know? Is this your first time  intimidating someone? I’m afraid that I’m not that afraid.”

“Everybody’s afraid of something,” Wanda says.

“Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. The make lights. Disco lights.  Whoom ,  whoom ,  whoom ! To hypnotize their prey, then  whoom ! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying,” he says as Pietro speeds over to pick up a candy from  Klaue’s desk, causing Klaue to jerk back, “So if you’re going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don’t do business, and I know you’re not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge.”

As soon as those words leave his mouth Ultron breaks through the glass window and knocks down  Klaue .

“There is no ‘man’ in charge,” Ultron says, “Let’s talk business.”

Klaue and Ultron walk towards a vault, he opens it and gives some  vibranium from his stash.

“Upon this rock I will build my church,” Ultron says, “Vibranium.”

“You know, it came at great personal cost. It’s worth billions,”  Klaue says.

“Now, so are you. It’s all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird,” Ultron says, “But I always say, ‘Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which’.”

“Stark,”  Klaue says.

“What,” Ultron asks.

“Tony Stark used to say that...to me,”  Klaue says, “You’re one of his.”

“What?! I’m not...! I’m not. You think I’m one of Stark’s puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing,” Ultron says, suddenly chopping off  Klaue’s arm, “I’m sorry. I am  sor ... Ooh, I’m sure that’s going to be okay. I’m sorry, it’s just I don’t understand. Don’t compare me with Stark,” he continues, kicking  Klaue down the stairs, “It’s a thing with me. Stark is, he’s a sickness!”

“Ahh, Junior. You’re  gonna break your old man’s heart,” Tony says, with Steve and Thor right behind him.

“If I have to,” Ultron says.

“We don’t have to break anything,” Thor says.

“Cleary you’ve never made an omelet,” Ultron says.

“He beat me by one second,” Tony says.

“Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It’s what, comfortable? Like old times,” Pietro says.

“This was never my life,” Tony replies.

“You two can still walk away from this,” Steve says to the twins.

“Oh, we will,” Wanda replies.

“I know you’ve suffered,” Steve says.

“ Uuughh ! Captain America. God’s righteous man, pretending you could live without a war,” Ultron says, “I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but...”

“If you believe in peace, then let us keep it,” Thor says.

“I think you’re confusing peace with quiet,” Ultron says.

“Yuh-huh. What’s the  Vibranium for,” Tony asks.

“I’m glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan,” Ultron says as the Iron Legion bots attack the three of them. Tony quickly blows one of them to pieces and attacks Ultron.

“Shoot them,”  Klaue yells.

“Which ones,” one of his thugs asks.

“All of them,” he yells back.

Natasha and Clint join Steve, and Thor in fighting the Iron Legion bots,  Klaue’s men, and the twins; while Tony and Ultron battle each other. Pietro runs through the area only to get knocked down by Steve.

“Stay down, kid,” he says as he walks away.

“It’s time for some mind games,” Ultron says from one of the Iron Legion bots to Wanda.

Meanwhile back on the  Quinjet , Aria and Bruce listen to the commotion happening over the coms.

“Guys, is this a Code Green,” Bruce asks, not getting a reply.

Wanda manages to sneak up on Thor and uses her power on him, Steve sees what happens but is unable to stop it.

“Thor, status,” he asks, as he makes his way towards him.

“The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty,” Thor says, before slipping into the same trace like state as Aria from the raid. Wanda smiles and quickly uses her powers on Steve and Natasha.

Wanda finds Clint and tries to sneak up on him, but he quickly turns and puts an electric arrow on her forehead.

“I’ve done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan,” he says as Pietro races over and knocks him down. Pietro picks up Wanda and races off as Clint starts to stand up again, “Yeah, you better run.”

Clint looks around for the rest of the team.

“Whoever’s standing, we  gotta move. Guys,” Clint says over coms.

Outside Bruce opens the hatch of the  Quinjet and looks towards the abandoned ship that the team is in.

“Aria, what should we do,” he asks, “there’s nothing coming in over the coms.”

Aria is distracted by the Iron Legion bots flying out of the ship carrying a shipping container.

“The Vibranium,” she says, turning to Bruce she continues, “you stay here, stay in the jet. I’m going to try and stop them.”

Before Bruce can reply she flies off after the bots. Meanwhile in the ship Tony manages to corner Ultron.

“Ah, the  Vibranium’s getting away,” he says.

“And you’re not going anywhere,” Tony replies.

“Of course not, I’m already there. You’ll catch on. But first, you might need to catch Dr. Banner,” he says before Tony angrily shoots Ultron and flies off to find Bruce.

“News or footage, keyword: Hulk,” he says into his suit, it’s not long before he sees the news footage of Hulk destroying the city, “Natasha, I could really use a lullaby.”

“Well, that’s not  gonna happen. Not for  a while ,” Clint says, kneeling in front of Natasha, “The whole team is down, you got no back up here.”

“I’m calling in Veronica,” Tony says as he races towards the nearest city.


	21. Chapter 21

“The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is,” Maria says, “There’s been no official call for Banner’s arrest, but it’s in the air.”

“Stark Relief Foundation,” Tony asks.

“Already on the scene,” Maria replies, “How’s the team?”

“Everyone’s...we took a hit,” Tony replies, looking around at the team, “we’ll shake it off.”

“Well for now I’d stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here,” Maria continues.

“So, run and hide,” Tony asks.

“Until we can find Ultron, I don’t have a lot else to offer,” Maria replies.

“Neither do we,” Tony says as he switches off the monitor. Walking up to Clint who’s currently flying the  Quinjet , “Hey, you  wanna switch out?”

“No, I’m good,” Clint says, as he presses a button to open the back hatch for Aria to land on, “If you  wanna get some kip, now’s a good time, cause we’re still a few hours out.”

“Glad you can join us,” Tony says to Aria,  as she  join s the pair up front, “A few hours from where?”

“A safe house,” Clint replies.

“Where have you been,” Clint asks Aria.

“Someone had to chase after the  Vibranium ,” Aria says, “I couldn’t figure out where it was headed though.”

“Well, at least you tried,” Clint says, “Get some rest.”

~~~

“What is this place,” Thor asks.

“A safe house?” Tony replies.

“Let’s hope,” Clint says as he pushes open the door, “Honey, I’m home.”

Laura, who is heavily pregnant, walks in from the kitchen.

“Hi. Company. Sorry I didn’t call ahead,” Clint says in response to her shocked expression.

“Hey,” she says kissing him.

“This is an agent of some kind,” Tony says to Thor.

“Gentleman, this is Laura,” Clint says introducing Laura to the team.

“I know all your names,” she says as they all look at her awkwardly.

“Ooh, incoming,” Clint says as his kids run in. He picks up Lila and kisses the top of Cooper’s head.

“These are...smaller agents,” Tony says to the others as they watch with  surprise .

“Did you bring Auntie  N at,” Lila asks.

“Why don’t you hug her and find out,” Natasha says, coming out of her trance, as Lila rushes towards her who picks her up.

“Sorry for barging in on you,” Steve says.

“Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed,” Tony says as Aria hits his arm.

“Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined,” Clint says hugging Laura and Cooper to his sides, “He kept it off Shield’s files, I’d like to keep it that way. I figure  it’s a good place to lay low.”

Everyone breaks off on their own trying to process the things that they all saw when Wanda used her powers on them. 

~~

“Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of  Vibranium he made off with,” Nick says.

“What about Ultron himself,” Steve asks.

“Ah. He’s easy to track, he’s everywhere. Guy’s multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn’t help us get an angle on any of his plans,” Nick says.

“He still going after launch codes,” Tony asks.

“Yes, he is, but he’s not making any headway,” Nick replies.

“I cracked the Pentagon’s firewall in high school on a dare,” Tony says.

“Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that,” Nick says.

“NEXUS,” Steve asks.

“It’s the world internet hub in Oslo, every  byte of data flow through there, fastest access on earth,” Bruce replies.

“ So, what’d they say,” Clint asks.

“He’s fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed,” Nick replies.

“By whom,” Tony asks.

“Parties unknown,” Nick replies.

“Do we have an ally,” Natasha asks.

“Ultron’s got an enemy, that’s not the same thing,” Nick replies, “Still, I’d pay folding money to know who it is.”

“I might need to visit Oslo,” Tony says, “find ou r ‘unknown’.”

“Well, this is  good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you’d have more than that,”  Natas ha says.

“I do, I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else,” Nick says, “Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world.  So, stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.”

“Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk,” Natasha says.

“You know what, Romanoff,” Steve replies as Natasha smiles mischievously at him.

“ So, what does he want,” Nick says.

“To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies,” Steve replies.

“Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we’re outmoded,” Tony says, “But he keeps coming back to it.”

“When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed,” Natasha says.

“They don’t need to be protected, they need to evolve,” Bruce says, “Ultron’s going to evolve.”

“How,” Nick asks.

“Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho,” Bruce asks.

~~

“I’ll take Natasha and Clint,” Steve says .

“Alright, strictly recon . I’ll hit the NEXUS, I’ll join you as soon as I can,” Tony says.

“If Ultron is really building a body,” Steve says trailing off.

“He’ll be more powerful than any of  us. Maybe all of us,” Tony replies, “An android designed by a robot.”

“You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me,” Steve says.

“I’ll drop Banner and Aria off at the tower,” Nick says, “Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?”

“She’s all yours, apparently. What are you  gonna do,” Tony  asks.

“I don’t know. Something dramatic, I hope,” Nick replies.


	22. Chapter 22

“This is sealed tight,” Clint says.

“We’re going to need to access the program, break it down from within,” Bruce says.

“How’s Natasha,” Tony asks, “you should probably sit with her, she didn’t leave you side while you were getting rebuilt.”

“It’s just her ankle,” Clint says, giving Tony a strange look, “but I’ll go sit with her.”

“I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted,” Bruce says after Clint walked away.

“Yeah, about that,” Tony says, causing Bruce to look over at him.

“No,” Bruce says.

“You have to trust me,” Tony says.

“ Kinda don’t,” Bruce replies.

“Our ally? The guy protecting the military’s nuclear codes? I found him,” Tony says, bringing up Jarvis’s consciousness.

“Hello, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis says.

“Ultron didn't go after JARVIS  cause he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So, JARVIS went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory,” Tony says, “But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I pieced him together.”

“ So, you want me to help you put Jarvis into this thing,” Bruce asks.

“No, of course not! I want to help you put Jarvis in this thing,” Tony says as Bruce shakes his head, “We’re out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone.”

“And you just assume that Jarvis’ operational matrix can beat Ultron’s,” Bruce questions.

“Jarvis has been beating him from  inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity,” Tony says, “we can create Ultron’s perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to.”

“I believe it’s worth a go,” Jarvis says.

“No, I’m in a loop! I’m caught in a time loop,” Bruce says, “this is exactly where it all went wrong.”

“I know, I know. I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You  gotta own it. Make a stand,” Tony says, as Bruce shakes his head, “It's not a loop. It's the end of the line.”

~~~

“I’m going to miss these little chats of ours,” Thor says, walking with Tony, Steve, and Aria.

“Well, not if you don’t leave,” Tony says.

“I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That’s not a coincidence,” Thor says, “Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position...”

“Triple Yahtzee,” Tony asks, gaining a smack from Steve.

“What about you,” Thor asks turning to Aria, “Are you staying here with  them or coming with me?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Aria says, “I’ll stick with the speedy kid for now. I’m the only one that can catch him, and when he  wakes, he will be  scared. ”

“Very well,” Thor says before returning to  Asgard which burns a circle in the grass. Aria takes her leave walking away from Steve and Tony.

“This is our new beginning, Steve,” Tony says, taking Steve’s hand in his. “We can change and get a chance at the simple life.”

“Not all change is good,” Steve says, “just look at Aria. She is more powerful than she was in New York. I asked Thor about  those cuffs she’s always wearing when she first came back.”

“What’d he  say ? Just a statement piece of clothing,” Tony asks as they walk back into the base.

“They’re magic blocking cuffs,” Steve says, “only someone who can do magic can place them on another magic welding person.”

“Thor’s mom did that,” Tony asks.

“No, she did not have them on until after she died,” Steve says, “Thor believes Aria did that herself.”

“Why? Why does he think she did that,” Tony asks, “What would have made Aria give up her magic?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Aria says as the elevator doors open. “If you’re going to question me and my choices, maybe I’m better off leaving here.”

“Aria, it’s not that. It’s just your power is increasing, almost matching Vision’s perfectly,” Steve says.

“I’m not like Vision,” Aria says, “And I’m not going to stay where I’m not trusted.”

“Where will you go,” Tony asks.

“Where I am welcomed fully,” she says, pushing through the glass doors disappearing into the sky.


	23. Chapter 23

“Another play in honour of Loki,”  Fandral says, “I did not realize Odin was this fond of him.”

“I do not think Odin is himself,” Aria says, “I mean Sif is banished, Heimdall is deemed a traitor, and none of our armies are allowed to help calm the Nine Realms. This is not the same man who ordered me to stay in the palace after the Bifrost was destroyed and Loki believed to be dead.”

“Do you think he could be unwell, close to death,”  Fandral asks.

“No, if it was serious, he would have asked us to summon Thor,”  Volstagg replies.

“What about trickery,”  Hogun asks, “Could this be Loki?”

“This is not Loki, I held him in my arms as he died. There is no trick or playful mirage,” Aria snips, leading them to the theatre, “This is Odin and his grief. I’d have care with how you speak of him, he is the All Father after all.”

The four of them walk in just as the crowd erupts into rapturous applause. They look into the crowd and notice Thor standing there.

“Bravo! Bravo! Well done,” Odin says, “Bravo!”

“Father,” Thor says taking a knee.

“Oh, shit,” Odin says, quickly changing his tone, announces, “My son! Thor has returned! Greetings my boy.”

“It’s an interesting play,” Thor says, as Aria and the Warriors Three make their way to them, “What’s it called?”

“The Tragedy of Loki of  Asgard . The people wanted to commemorate him,” Odin says.

“Indeed, they should,” Thor says, turning to look at Aria, “I like that statue. A lot better looking than he was when he was alive though. A little less weaselly. Less greasy maybe.” He holds up the skull. “You know what this is?”

“The skull of Surtur? That’s a formidable weapon,” Odin says.

“Do me a favour,” Thor says, handing it over to an Einherjar guard, “Lock this in a vault so it doesn’t turn into a giant monster and destroy the whole planet.”

“So, it’s back to Midgard for you, is it,” Odin asks.

“Nope,” Thor says, turning back to Odin, Yo-yoing Mjolnir, “I’ve been having this reoccurring dream lately. Every night I see  Asgard fall into ruins...”

“That’s just a silly dream,” Odin says, “Signs of an overactive imagination.”

“Possibly,” Thor says, “but then I decide to go out there and investigate. And what do I find, but the Nine Realms completely in  chaos. Enemies of  Asgard assembling, plotting our demise, all while you, Odin, the protector of those Nine Realms, are sitting here in your bathrobe, eating grapes.”

“Well, it is best to respect our neighbours’ freedom,” Odin says.

“Of course,” Thor says stepping closer, “the freedom to be massacred.”

“Yes, besides, I have been rather busy myself,” Odin says.

“Watching theatre,” Thor says.

“Board meetings,” Odin starts listing off, “and security council meetings...”

“You’re really going to make me do it,” Thor asks, as Aria pushes her way to the front of the crowd.

“Do what,” Odin asks.

Thor spins Mjolnir and then hurls it off into the distance. He then turns and grabs Odin by the back of the neck, the royal attendants gasp in shock. The Einherjar guards rush Thor but are thrown back by Aria and the Warriors Three.

“You know that nothing will stop Mjolnir as it returns to my hand,” Thor says as Mjolnir stops mid-air and starts rocketing back, “Not even your face.”

“You’ve gone quite mad. You’ll be executed for this,” Odin yells as he struggles in  Thor’s grasp.

“Then I’ll see you on the other side,” Thor says, “brother.”

“Alright, I yield,” Loki yells as the illusion dissipates.

Thor drops Loki to the ground and catches Mjolnir. Loki looks to Thor, hands up defensively.  Skurge arrives on the scene, a little late to warn Loki.

“Behold! Thor,”  Skurge says, trying to catch his breath, “ Odinson .”

“You had one job,” Loki quips at him, “Just the one.”

“Did you know,” Thor says turning to face Aria, “that he was alive?”

“ Of course I knew. Who do you think put these on,” Aria replies, holding up her wrists showing the  cuffs.

“Where’s Odin,” Th or asks.

“You just couldn't stay away, could you? Everything was fine without you. Asgard was prospering,” Loki says, gesturing to the crowd, “You’ve ruined everything. Ask them.”

“Where’s father,” Thor asks as he advances on Loki, who backs up onto the chaise lounge, “Did you kill him?”

“You had what you wanted, you had the independence you asked for,” Loki says as Thor presses Mjolnir onto his chest, “Ow-ow-ow! Alright! I know exactly where he is.”

Thor grabs Loki by the arm and starts walking towards the Bifrost, followed by Aria and the Warriors Three. Thor keeps looking over his shoulder at Aria, each time growing more confused.

“When I last saw you, you were still on  Midgard ,” Thor says as they walk, “why are you back here?”

“Because I was being questioned like I was an enemy of our friends,” Aria says, “I left and went to see Everett and he told me I should come home so I did.”

“If it helps, she did tell me I was being stupid hiding away in  Asgard ,” Loki says, “She tried to stop me from banishing Sif and charging Heimdall.”

“She did ignore all of the audiences he called her to,”  Fandral says, “it now makes sense. She wanted no part in Loki’s schemes.”

“Why the cuffs then? Why block your magic,” Thor asks, “What are you hiding?”

“If I tell you you’re in more danger than ever. I’m sorry Thor but this is a secret I must keep,” Aria says as they reach the Bifrost.

“ Hogun ,  Volstagg ,  Fandral , do you trust Aria’s intentions,” Thor asks.

“Of course, good man. She has distanced herself from Loki since she returned from Midgard,”  Volstagg says.

“You will do no wrong leaving  Asgard in her hands while you go retrieve your father,” Hogun says.

“Okay, Aria you have  Asgard while I deal with my brother,” Thor says. Aria nods her head as the Bifrost is opened and Thor and Loki disappear into it.

“Go, find Heimdall. I’ll wait here for their return,” Aria says to the  Volstagg and Hogun. They bow and rush off in search of Heimdall.

~~~

Aria has a grip on Heimdall’s sword, manning the Bifrost’s controls. Behind her  Fandral is overseeing  Skurge , who is mopping up dragon guts. Boom! Hela emerges with thunderous impact.  Fandral draws his weapon, preparing to engage. Aria turns to him, using her energy to hold down his weapon.

“Who are you!? What have you done to Thor,”  Fandral asks.

“I’m Hela,” Hela responds, manifesting a pitch-black blade, “and I’m here to see my kingdom.”

“Your kingdom,” Aria asks.

“You don’t know who I am,” she asks, taking a step towards Aria. 

“Sorry, ‘ fraid not,” Aria replies, stepping between  Fandral and Hela, stopping her hold on him.

“I am Hela, Odin’s first born, Commander of the legions of  Asgard , the rightful heir to the throne, and the Goddess of Death,” she says, pausing for just a moment, “My father is dead. As are the princes. You’re welcome.”

Aria drops down on her knee, pulling  Fandral down with her. Hela walks towards Aria, placing her hand  on top of  Aria’s head.

“Who, my dear, are you,” she asks as Aria lifts her head.

“I am Aria, wife of Loki, Princess of Asgard, and the Goddess of Mischief,” Aria answers, “I am loyal to the Throne. You have my blade and my trust.”

“Good,” Hela says, motioning for the pair of them to stand, “Let’s hope the rest of  Asgard holds me to the same standing.”

Hela leads them towards the palace, Aria shoots  Fandral a knowing look. As they walk  Hogun and  Volstagg meet them at the end of the bridge looking questioningly at the woman leading them. Aria motions for them to follow.

“My Queen,” Aria says as they reach the palace steps, “would we be able to mourn our friends and my husband?”

“Of course,” she says, turning to face the four of them, “go, mourn, and when you return be prepared to fix the wrong doing of the last thousand years.”

Aria and the Warriors Three bow their head and walk away from Hela. The boys try to start planning, but Aria lifts her hand up, silently quieting them.

They step into a small house, Aria closing and barring up the door behind them. 

“What is wrong with you,”  Fandral yells once they are secure, “you just bow down to this woman who says she’s the queen. A woman who says she killed Thor and Loki.”

“Do you honestly believe that Loki is dead? That this woman would be able to kill him when so many others have tried? She was going to kill you,  Fandral ,” Aria says, calmly, “I was just trying to keep you alive so we can make a plan.

“Heimdall has stolen away the sword for the Bifrost, and is trying to get as many civilians away from the main city,” Aria continues, “Thor will come up with something and return here to destroy Hela. All we have to do is be loyal to her so we don’t die and can help in the fight.”

“Aria does have a point,”  Volstagg says, “Loki is a tricky bastard and Thor does have a good head on his shoulders. The Princes will return and get rid of this monster. We must follow Aria and her  plan; Thor did leave her in charge.”


	24. Chapter 24

Bruce opens his eyes and looks outside of the ship, the stars reflected in the windshield. Thor and Valkyrie wake up and see the Realm of  Asgard just outside.

“I never thought I’d be back here,” Valkyrie says, her voice full of different emotions.

“I| thought it’d be nicer. I mean, not that it’s not nice. It’s just, it’s on fire,” Bruce says as the ship clears the clouds to reveal  Asgard in ruins.

“Here, up in the mountains,” Valkyrie says, point to the map on the console, “Heat signatures. People clustered together. Hela’s coming for them.”

“Okay, drop me off at the palace and I’ll draw her away,” Thor says.

“And get yourself killed,” Valkyrie points out.

“The people trapped down there are all that matters. While I’m dealing with Hela, I need you two to help get everyone off  Asgard ,” Thor says.

“How the hell are we supposed to do that,” Bruce asks.

“I have a team on the ground,” Thor says as they fly towards the palace.

Landing Thor jumps out of the ship and rushes into the armory to get a weapon for the ship. As he makes his way back with a massive Asgardian blaster, he notices Aria sitting in the courtyard.

“Planning on sitting around,” Thor calls out, “Or do you want to help me take this witch down?”

“I knew you weren’t dead,” Aria says running up to him, “And your brother?”

“Left him back where we were,” Thor replies as he starts to load the blaster onto the Commodore.

“Who’s she,” Valkyrie ask as she helps pull the gun aboard.

“Aria,” Bruce says turning to see her standing there.

“Bruce,” Aria calls out climbing onto the ship, pulling him into a giant hug, “We thought you were dead.”

“We’ve got it from here,” Valkyrie says as Thor pulls out a bundle of fabric with gold and white plating.

“I found this in the armory,” Thor says before the Commodore lifts off into the air.

Bruce flies the Commodore out across the city, Aria sitting next to him. Val puts on her gloves, cuffs on her forearm, boots, and breastplate. She grabs her  dragonfang sword and puts it at her side. Val mans the Blaster, and we see that she's changed into the classic white & gold Valkyrie Armour. 

Heimdall and the Warriors Three lead the refugees out onto the bridge, but he stops, sensing something. At the far end of the bridge is Fenris, the massive war wolf is guarding the observatory.

“Go back,” Heimdall calls, out. The refugees turn to retreat as Fenris charges.

The Commodore swoops onto the scene, Valkyrie manning the blaster and firing on Fenris, who stops his charge. As the  refugees retreat, they come to a stop because at the other end of the bridge is  Skurge leading an army of Butchers. Heimdall and the refugees are now trapped between Fenris and  Skurge .

Asgardians start fighting with Hela’s butchers, as Valkyrie keeps raining down fire on Fenris doing no real damage. Just pissing the wolf off. Fenris shakes off the bullets and resumes charging. Valkyrie gives up shooting.

“This stupid dog won’t die,” Valkyrie says to the pair in the ship. Bruce looks down at the carnage below, and makes decision. He stands, motioning for Aria to take the controls, and heads for the bay doors.

“Everything’s going to be okay. I got this,” Bruce says, “You want to know who I am?”

“What the hell are you talking about,” Valkyrie asks.

“You’ll see,” Bruce says before leaping out of the ship.

Bruce soars through the air. It's an awe-inspiring image as we follow Bruce's trajectory downwards. His face is determined, arms churning, ready to Hulk out except it doesn’t happen. Worry washes over his face. Splat. Bruce faceplants on the bridge, seeming to break every bone in his body. He looks dead. Fenris sniffs him curiously. Bruce suddenly explodes up as The Incredible Hulk, upper-cutting Fenris in the jaw! Hulk is now in a wrestling match with a beast four times his size - the two of them go tumb ling into the water below.

Heimdall fights off Butchers, but gets knocked down. Just as it looks like he's about to take a killing blow--BAM! The Butcher is blasted. Korg steps into frame, holding the blaster!

“Hey man. I’m  Korg . This is  Miek ,”  Korg says as  Miek steps out from behind him, waving, “We’re going to jump on that spaceship and get out of here. Want to come?”

Heimdall is beyond confused, but then... a loud noise. Hela looks down to see emerging from the think, low  hanging fog is Loki! Resplendent in horns, arms spread wide, seeming to float towards the bridge like a mythical angel of mercy.

“Your saviour is here,” Loki calls out as the fog dissipates around him. “Did you miss? Everybody on that ship, now!”

Aria runs up to the refugees, helping them onto the ship, ignoring Loki as she does so.

~~~

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to go back to Earth,” Loki asks as he and Thor look out the window.

“Sure! They love me there,” Thor says, as Aria joins them.

“Let me rephrase,” Loki says, “Do you really think it’s a good idea to bring me back to Earth?”

Thor smiles, getting what Loki is asking. Pats him on the shoulder.

“Probably not. But don’t worry, brother,” Thor says, “I’ve got a feeling that everything’s going to work out.”

Through the window, they see the massive form of Sanctuary-2,  Thanos ’ warship approaching. Loki looks over at Aria, sharing a knowing look of what is to come.


	25. Chapter 25

“Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan... You may think this is suffering... no. It is  _ salvation. _ Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile,” Ebony Maw says, as  Corvus Glaive stabs one of the lingering Asgardians, “for even in death, you have become Children of Thanos.”

Loki stands with the Black Order, clutching Aria to his side. He watches Thanos, shrouded in darkness and light, a vague silhouette.

“I know what it’s like to lose. To  _ feel _ so desperately that you’re right... yet to fail, nonetheless,”  Thanos says. Lifting Thor by the neck of his breastplate. Thor struggles feebly. “It’s frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it’s here. Or should I say...  _ I AM _ .”

Thanos holds up his hand to reveal the Infinity Gauntlet, which already hosts the violet Power Stone. Shifting his hold on Thor, so he is now hold him by the head steps closer to the pair.

“You talk too much,” Thor says, as  blood drools from his mouth.

“The Tesseract, or your brother’s head. I assume you have a preference,”  Thanos says, directing the moment to Loki.

“Oh, I do. Kill away,” Loki says.  Thanos' face expresses surprise briefly before presses the gauntlet to Thor's left temple. The Power Stone glows brightly. Thor screams hoarsely as Aria buries her face in Loki’s shoulder. Starts losing his cool demeanor almost immediately as Thor suffers, and breaks after only a few moments, “ALL RIGHT, STOP!”

“We don’t have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on  Asgard ,” Thor says.

Loki glances at Thor like he knows something he doesn’t as Aria steps forward holding up her wrists. Thor looks between the pair, realizing what this means.

“You really are the worst,” Thor says.

“I assure you, brother,” Loki says, as he places his hands on the cuffs, “the sun will shine on us again.”

“Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian,”  Thanos says.

“Well, for one thing, I’m not Asgardian,” Loki says, “And for another... we have a Hulk.”

Thanos looks to his right just as a green and very angry mass slams into him. Loki dives for Thor, pulling both of them out of the way as Aria skitters across the floor, and the Hulk charges  Thanos . The Hulk pummels  Thanos , forcing him backwards and shoving him into the wall of the ship.  Thanos pries the Hulk's hands away; an expression of surprise and fear crosses his green face. After several hard blows,  Thanos picks up the Hulk and slams him to the deck, defeated. Thor slams a metal bar across  Thanos ' back to no avail, is kicked across the deck by  Thanos and is promptly bound in metal debris by Ebony Maw to keep him from interfering further.

“ Allfathers ... let the dark magic flow through me one last... time,” Heimdal prays. 

Aria rolls to the Hulks side as Heimdall summons the Bifrost, which carries away them both. He meets  Thor’s eye.

“That was a mistake,”  Thanos says, borrowing  Corvus’s glaive and stabs Heimdall through the heart, twisting the blade in the wound.

~~~

“Tony Stark, I’m Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me,” Dr. Strange says.

“I’m sorry, you giving out tickets or something,” Tony asks.

“We need your help. Look, it’s not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake,” Strange says.

“And who’s ‘we’,” Tony asks. Bruce emerges from behind Doctor Strange.

“Hey, Tony,” Bruce says.

“Bruce,” Tony says, looking surprised. “You okay?”

Bruce gives Tony a desperate hug, not answering. Tony wraps his arm around Bruce’s shoulders and steps through the portal.

“Aria, you’re back too,” Tony says, looking around. She nods.

“ From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence,” Wong says, using magic to show the universe and five out of six Infinity Stones.

“Space. Reality,” Strange says, as Aria shifts uncomfortably, “Power. Soul. Mind. And Time.”

“Tell me his name again,” Tony says, very attentive.

“ Thanos ,” Aria says.

“He’s a plague, Tony,” Bruce continues, “He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That’s  _ him _ .”

“What’s our timeline,” Tony asks.

“No telling,” Bruce says.

“He has the Power Stone. Nearly killed us to collect the Space Stone,” Aria says.

“Thought you said he takes what he wants,” Tony says, turning to face Aria.

“He does,” Aria says, “but I don’t give in to assholes easily.”

“You just tend to run away,” Tony quips.

“Okay, guys, could we table this discussion right now,” Bruce says, stepping between the two of them, “The fact is that we have this Stone. We know  _ where it is _ . Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him  _ now _ .”

“Yeah, that’s the... thing,” Tony says, awkwardly.

“What do you mean,” Bruce asks.

“Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He’s offline,” Tony answers.

“What? Tony, you lost another super bot,” Bruce asks.

“I didn’t lose him. He’s more than that. He’s evolving,” Tony says.

“Who could find Vision, then” Bruce asks.

“Probably Steve Rogers,” Tony says, shaking his head.

“Oh, great,” Strange says, sighing in exasperation.

“Call him,” Bruce says, unaware of what happened.

“It’s not that easy,” Tony says, “God, we haven’t caught up in a spell, have we?”

“No,” Bruce says.

“The Avengers broke up. We’re toast,” Tony says.

“Broke up? Like a band? Like  The Beatles,” Bruce says, rather surprise and slightly let down.

“Cap and I fell out hard. We’re not on speaking terms,” Tony replies.

“Tony, listen to me. Thor’s gone.  Thanos is coming. It doesn’t  matter who you’re talking to or not,” Bruce says, almost pleading.

Tony hesitates, before pulling out the cellular phone Steve mailed him, muttering 'flip phone'. It seems as though he brings it everywhere, always ready to call his lost friend. Before clicking "Call", he pauses, distracted by an unusual rumbling.

“Say, Doc, you wouldn’t happen to be moving your hair would you,” Tony asks.

“Not at the moment, no,” Strange says, looking up at his forelock fluttering.

Tony looks at the Hulk-made opening through the ceiling and sees debris flying by outside. Aria grabs the phone from Tony’s hand.

“You deal with that, I’ll take care of Steve,” Aria says.

“Running away again,” Tony says as he exits through the front door.

“Protecting the Space and Reality Stone actually,” Aria says before stepping through the portal Doctor Strange made for her.


	26. Chapter 26

“Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0,” Steve says, walking up to the pilot’s seat

“I hope you’re right about this, C ap. Or we’re  gonna land a lot faster than you want to,” Sam says.

The  Quinjet passes through a camouflage force field into Wakanda's Golden City's valley and lands at the airfield outside the palace. King  T'Challa and the Dora  Milaje approach to greet the arrivals. The occupants of the  Quinjet disembark, Steve and Natasha leading, followed by Aria, Bruce and  Rhodey , with Vision, Wanda, and Pietro slowly taking up the rear.

“Should we bow,” Bruce asks Rhodey.

“Yeah, he’s a king,”  Rhodey replies.

“Seems like I’m always thanking you for something,” Steve says, shaking hands with T’Challa.

Bruce bows awkwardly to King T’Challa, Aria grabs his arm pulling him upright.

“What are you doing,”  Rhodey says in a mock shocked tone.

“Uh, we don’t do that here,” T’Challa says, “So how big of an assault can we expect?”

“Uh, sir, I think you can expect quite a big assault,” Bruce says.

“How we looking,” Natasha asks.

“You will have my  Kingsguard , the Border Tribe, the Dora  Milaje ,”  T’Challa says, “and...”

“A semi-stable, 100-year-old man,” Bucky says, smiling as he walks toward Steve. The two friends share a hug.

Aria turns and walks away from the group. She stops at the edge of the airfield, struggling to catch her breath. Losing control, she falls to her knees, clutching her stomach as she proceeds to get sick on the ground. Numb to everything around her, she nearly jumps out of her skin when a hand is placed on her shoulder.

“Aria,” Steve says, kneeling next to her.

“This is it,” she says, not looking at him. Tears rushing down her cheeks, “This is the end.”

“Aria, we can beat him,” he says.

“But you didn’t the first time,” Aria says, standing. “In my reality, you lost. He got all six and he won. I used this spell to come back and change the past. Steve, these,” she holds up her wrists, “are magic blocking cuffs that only Loki can remove. I put them on to hide away the Tesseract and the Aether. To change the ending of this fight.”

“You travelled through time to change the past? And you have two Infinity Stones,” Steve asks, “that only Loki can free?”

“Yes,” Aria says, “and last I saw Loki, he was protecting his brother from  Thanos .”

“You don’t think he’d join him,” Steve asks.

“I don’t know,” Aria says, looking down at the cuffs.

“Look, you have my word that nothing will happen to you,” Steve says.

“You don’t understand,” Aria says, “if Loki removes these cuffs, the energy of the magic and the two Infinity Stones might be too much for me to handle.”

Aria pauses for a moment.

“Steve,” Aria says, turning to face him, “it could kill me.”

~~~

“Everyone, on my position. We have incoming,” Steve says. He is quickly joined by Natasha, Sam, Okoye, and T’Challa.

“What the hell,” Natasha asks.

Bruce see the green shimmering mist opening before the small group.  Thanos steps forward, holding a man with raven hair, he tossed the limp body aside looking around.

“Cap. That’s him,” Bruce says.

“Eyes up. Stay sharp,” Steve orders.

Bruce reaches  Thanos first, lunging forward fist-first -- but  Thanos uses the Power Stone on him, renders him immaterial until the  Hulkbuster is half-buried in the stone of the cliff behind him, and freezes Bruce in place. Steve is sent flying by purple energy before he even gets to strike a single blow.  T’Challa , armor fully charged kinetically, leaps high and with claws extended, but is easily grabbed by the throat and punched to the ground, his armor discharging violently. Sam stoops, strafing with both  Steyr pistols, but is felled when his wings become rubbery and unable to sustain  flight .

Wanda extends a trembling hand and starts beaming her energy at the Mind Stone. The following moments happen in slow motion, almost completely silent for Wanda.  Rhodey joins the fight, firing his guns at  Thanos until he uses the gauntlet to crush his armor around him and toss him aside. Bucky runs in firing, and is punched away by the Power Stone. Okoye activates the  Vibranium -powered elements on her spear and flings it; Power stops it inches from  Thanos , and throws her and it aside while wrapping Natasha in inescapable bands of earth. Groot stabs his hands into the ground to wrap  Thanos in cables of roots, which he breaks easily. Wanda watches all this over one shoulder, and turns back to Vision to add her left hand to her tearful effort. Steve slides under one blow and comes up swinging his deployed arm-shields, punching  Thanos in the gut and chin. He grabs the gauntlet, keeping Thanos' fingers un-clenched. Thanos looks very briefly impressed at Steve's efforts as he screams before slamming a fist into his head and rendering him insensible.

Wanda looks over her shoulder again and sees  Thanos approaching unopposed. She swings her left hand around to fend him off with a stream of scarlet energy, and pushes him back despite his blue-purple energy shield, but then he starts to make slow headway. At those words, the yellow Mind Stone finally starts to crack. Vision's face is overcome by an expression of joyful peace, and as the crystal fragments completely, a pulse of pure yellow energy explodes from him, shuddering the trees for many meters around his epicenter. Wanda's and Thanos' energies subsides.

“I understand, my child. Better than anyone,”  Thanos says, walking closer to Wanda.

“You could never ,” she snarls up at him.  Thanos reaches down to stroke her hair, as if in comfort.

“ Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all,”  Thanos says.  He reaches forward, clenching the gauntlet, emerald filigree surrounding his wrist, making a gesture very similar to that Doctor Strange made when activating the Eye of  Agamotto . In response, a bead of yellow light starts gathering in on itself as time is reversed and growing in size, solidifying into an intact and conscious Vision.

“ _ No _ ,” Wa nda yells out, lunging for Vision. She is quickly swatted away.

Thanos picks up Vision by the throat, lifting him to eye-level, and digs the fingers of his right hand into Vision's forehead, digging out the Mind Stone. He pulls it loose, and Vision goes limp and colorless; he tosses the lifeless android aside like trash. Bringing his gauntleted hand up, he slowly moves the Mind Stone over one of the last three empty settings, and drops it in. The energy surge is much more than any previous -- his torso is wreathed with iridescent static and he bellows from the sensations.  Thanos turns to face the body he brought with him. Before he can speak, a massive bolt of lightning strikes him, digging him into the ground and grinding him back for meters. Thor pauses his attack and reverses his position, he raises  Stormbreaker above his head and hurls it.  Thanos fires the might of the gauntlet at him, knocking the weapon out of his hands.

Aria comes jumping down, hand outstretched, catching and swinging  Stormbreaker in one motion. She drops the axe, breathless, after her follow through looking towards the headless body. The Gauntlet hits the ground hard throwing everyone back, closing her eyes Aria braces for the impact of hitting the trees behind her, but something is off. There’s a loud noise, and then crashing. Aria falls through the roof of a barn, startling the family standing next to it preparing lunch. She opens her eyes looking around at the interior of a barn, slowly she tries to stand but is in excruciating pain.

The doors to the barn  fly open, Aria recognizes the house behind the silhouette standing in the doorway.

“Aria,” Clint asks, confused, arrow pointed in her direction.

“How did I get here,” Aria asks before losing  consciousness .

Clint walks over to her, kicking something before reaching her. He looks down and picks up the familiar cuff that have spent the last two years locked onto Aria’s wrist.

“What the hell did I miss,” Clint whisper as his family rushes in.


	27. Chapter 27

_ Three months later _ .

Steve stands looking out the window, back to the rest of the room, not moving. No one dares enter, leaving him alone. It’s been like this for three months, Steve in this room, no one else.

“He needs sleep,” Tony says, looking into the room, “and you know it’s true if I’m saying something.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Wanda says.

“It’s been three months since Thanos,” Tony replies, “and I don’t think he’s slept since then.”

“What do you want me to do about it,” she asks.

“Make him sleep,” he says.

“You know that won’t work,” Thor says, “and he won’t sleep. Not until she’s found.”

“How did she just disappear,” Tony asks, turning away from the room, walking with Thor. “I thought the teleportation thing was magic?”

“It is,” Thor says.

“But she was wearing the cuffs,” Tony says, “how could she do magic with those on?”

“I spoke with my brother,” Thor says, “he lifted the magic used to lock them before she escaped with the Hulk. The power of the other four Infinity Stones hitting the ground, rocketing all of us back, caused something to happen.”

“In  other words ,” Tony asks.

“In other words,” Thor picks up, “she could be lost forever.”

~~~

Aria’s eyes flutter open. Lost. She looks around the space she wakes in, it’s familiar, like she’s been here before. Confused, she slowly sits up, grimacing at the aches in her sides. There’s a soft thud next to her, she turns to see a girl, with long brown hair, frozen next to her. Aria opens her mouth about to ask her something, but is cut off by her racing out of the room, door being pulled closed behind her.

“Someone should teach that girl some manners,” she mutters before the door is thrown open again.

Clint stands in the doorway, looking down at Aria, shocked.

“You’re awake,” he whispers.

“ Of course I’m awake,” Aria snips, “the main thing is how did I get here? I was just in Wakanda.”

“Wakanda,” Clint asks, helping Aria out of the bed.

Aria looks over at him confused, leaning on him as he helps her down to the kitchen. She slowly sits at in the chair he puts her next to.

“Clint, what’s going on,” Aria asks. “You’re scaring me.”

Clint turns on the TV, flipping through the channels for what he’s looking for. Stopping on the news.

“ _ Three months ago, another alien invasion happened in New York. Followed by another attack in Wakanda, where The Avengers, lead, by newly reinstated, Captain America, took down the Titan,  _ _ Thanos _ _. Saving the world from his unknown plans of destruction.” _

Clint mutes the TV and turns back to Aria, her mouth open in shock. 

“So now you know why I’m shocked you’re awake,” Clint says, “It’s been three months. Three months of me hiding you from FBI searches. Aria, what happened? What did I miss?”

“I don’t remember,” Aria says, snapping out of her shock, “but I have to go.”

“You’re still injured,” Clint says.

“I’ll just take whatever brought me here,” Aria says. “What did bring me here, and why?”

“You did,” he replies, “you teleported yourself here.”

“Very funny,” Aria says, “I can't teleport anymore, that's magic and...”

Aria looks down at her wrist seeing that the cuffs are no longer there. Jumping, she looks up at the cuff Clint just tossed onto the table next to her.

“Found this next to you,” Clint says, “Don’t know where the other one is. So really the only questions left unanswered are what happened and why you’re here.”

“Loki,” Aria breathes out, picking up the cuff, “you ass.”

Aria looks up at Clint, ignoring his protests as she stands up from the chair and walks out the door. Clint runs out after her, grabbing her arm before she gets too far.

“You need rest,” Clint says, “I don’t know a lot about magic. Okay, I don’t know anything about magic. But I do know a thing or two or ten about being injured, and your body needs rest before you go anywhere.”

“Have any of them reached out to you,” Aria asks about the Avengers. She notices that Clint turns from her not answering her, “Did you even tell them I was here?”

“Last time I spoke to any of them, I ended up in jail,” Clint says, “And then I had to take a deal where I was put on house arrest. So, no. I didn’t call them. I don’t even talk to Nat anymore.”

“At least you didn’t go running to Everett, like the last time I was hurt,” she says.

“You’re right,” Clint says, “I didn’t call Everett this time. Laura did.”

Aria spins around to face him furious. He holds his hands up in  surrender . 

“If it makes you feel better all he sent was medical equipment,” Clint says, “kept you being here a secret. Hasn’t even shown up himself.”

“You had no right,” Aria yells.

“And you were dying,” Clint yells back, “so I had every right to get you help. I called the one person I knew you still trusted,” Aria gives him a questioning look. “Nat told me you left after  Sokovia , didn’t feel like Steve and Tony trusted you, went to see Everett.”

Aria collapses, defeated and exhausted, to her knees. Clint sits down next to her; she leans her head on his shoulder.

“I have to go back to the Avengers,” she says, quietly, “I know you don’t approve but I have to say my goodbyes.”

“Goodbyes,” Clint asks.

“Clint,” Aria breaths, “I going to die, I have three strong energies fighting against each other, and I’m the one who is going to  lose this battle.”

“Let’s get you to New York,” Clint says, lifting her off the ground.


	28. Chapter 28

“Sir, we’ve got a car at the main gate,” FRIDAY says as Tony tinkers away at something.

“Identification,” he asks, not looking over at the screen.

“It’s Clint Barton,” the AI replies. Tony stops what he’s doing, dropping his tools to the ground.

“Patch me through to the gate,” Tony asks walking towards the screen.

“I thought you were locked away on your farm,” Tony asks, once patched through.

“Special trip allowance,” Clint replies.

“Business of the visit,” Tony asks.

“A dying Avenger,” a weak looking Aria says, leaning into the video’s frame.

“Shit,” Tony mumbles, opening the gate. “FRIDAY, send for Thor, and Steve, and Dr. Selvig; tell ‘ em we found her.”

Tony runs out towards the main doors as the car pulls up to them. He’s almost at the car when Thor appears next to him, pulling open the door to the car, lifting Aria out of the car. Tony shakes  Clint’s hand as they follow Thor back into the base.

“Where’d you find her,” Tony asks.

“She came crashing into our barn three months ago,” Clint answers.

“Three months ago,” Thor asks, laying Aria down in the regeneration Cradle, “and this is the first we’re hearing of this?”

“Is she alright,” Steve asks walking in, standing next to the Cradle.

“She seems to think she’s dying,” Clint says, “She said something about three energies fighting for control.”

“The Infinity Stones,” Tony says, “Thor, how can we get them?”

“She has to release them,” Thor says, “but she’s too weak. If Barton had brought her to us  sooner, we could have prevented this.”

“She passed out as soon as she landed in the barn,” Clint says, “and just woke up this morning. She was unconscious for three months, so how was I supposed to know?”

“You should have called us as soon as you found her,” Thor says as Bruce joins them.

Bruce walks over to the Cradle and looks in on Aria laying there. He whispers something to Tony who nods and leaves the room.

“There’s one possible way of stopping this,” Bruce says.

“How,” Steve asks as the doors to the cradle open.

“Wanda gets into her mind and make her release them,” Bruce says.

“That won’t work,” Thor says, “this is magic hiding them, not Infinity Stone magic.”

“It’s our only option,” Steve says, placing his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “If this doesn’t work then we can let her go knowing we’ve tried everything.”

“Fine,” Thor says, pointing in Clint’s direction, “but he does not get to be near her if she dies. He kept her from us, from help, for far too long.”

“He thought he was helping,” Steve says as Wanda walks in with Tony, “you can’t blame him for mine and Tony’s mistake.”

They join the others surrounding the Cradle. Wanda looks down, seeing Aria laying there, tears in her eyes.

“Wanda,” Tony says, “go ahead.”

Wanda nods. She turns to face Aria, using her magic to once again gain access to Aria’s mind, hoping this time she can do good. They stand there for what feels like eternity before Aria’s eyes fly open, the Tesseract and Aether in her hands, and gasping for breath. Thor and Steve each grab one of the Infinity Stones, dropping them into protective cases. 

“Shit,” Bruce says, “That actually worked.”

“You said this was the one way of saving her,” Thor says.

“I said possibly,” Bruce says, “I never actually thought it would work.”

“Me either,” Wanda says.

“Glad to know you guys did this blindly,” Aria says, slowly trying to sit up.

“ Woh , oh. No, you don’t,” Tony says, “You have multiple fractures and severe inner bleeding, you’re staying in that Cradle until you’re all healed up.”

“I’m fine,” Aria says, “so I nearly died. Big deal, that’s happen before and I turned out great.”

“When before,” Thor asks, “you’ve never nearly died before.”

“Let me guess,” Steve says, “this was back in your original reality?”

“Original reality,” Thor asks, looking down at Aria, “what is Steve talking about?”

“This is a different reality than hers, she came back because in her reality  Thanos got all six Infinity Stones,” Steve says, “she came back to change the ending of that day in Wakanda. That’s why she hid the Tesseract and the Aether, that’s what the cuffs we for.”

Aria shoots Steve a shut-up look while he explains all of this to Thor. Quickly realizing that Thor is going to react badly, Aria closes the Cradle doors mouth ‘Sorry, I can’t hear you’ before closing her eyes letting the Cradle heal her.

~~~

“Yoga,” Bucky asks, “Really? That’s how you train? By doing yoga?”

“It centres me. Helps me find my calm before a fight. You should try it,” Natasha says.

“Hey, can you believe what she does for training,” Bucky asks at they walk into the gym.

“Yoga? I know, I’m the one that showed her it,” Aria says from the bench, “It helped me regain my strength after I, y’know, nearly died.”

“How is the rehab going,” Natasha asks, “any word on when you’re going to be cleared?”

“None,” Aria says, “but I’m in no rush. I actually think I’m going to give up fighting, maybe I’ll join the SHIELD as an analyst. Or maybe be a translator for super-secret spies. Help them make peace without fists. Go for the simple life.”

“You give up fighting,” Bucky asks, “I don’t see it happening. I mean you’re the one who saved the universe.”

“I cut off some man’s head,” Aria replies, “and then nearly died from the blow out. So, I think I’m done.”

“Bullshit,” Bucky says as Steve and Thor walk in, “Steve, do you know about this? About Aria giving up the good life of fighting for the underdogs.”

“She came back to change the outcome of the fight with  Thanos and she did that,” Steve says, “so I think she can do whatever she wants now.”

“I still can’t believe she did that,” Thor says, “that spell is forbidden for a reason.”

“Well it worked, didn’t it? I mean I didn’t die from it, which is the other outcome,” Aria says to everyone, all the friends she managed to save, in the new reality she helped create.


End file.
